There's A First Time For Everything
by lizzie-rivers
Summary: "M-my first friend?" First times are truly special. That's probably why we tend to remember them the most. Len's a boy who's been looking at life the wrong way for a while. But by moving to a small town, he meets Rin, a person who could change all that. What could be in store for him? A cute, fluffy, little story about the friendship and love these two experiance. RinxLen
1. Prologue

Yay! New Story! I've had this stored away in my head for a week or two now so I've decided to get going on it. Unlike my usual work, it's going to be sweet, little story about being a young teenager. A time when you experience many new things.

I'm also sorry to say that TGWADS is on hold for the time being. I honestly don't know what I'm doing with it. Plus, my mother read some and suggested I made my own characters for it, turning it into something that's truly mine.

Anyway, on with the story!

I do not own Vocaloid!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

There's A First Time For Everything

Prologue

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

There are times in our life that tend to stand out more than others. They are usually very important and like to stick into our minds. They may be happy such as your grandmother being told her disease has been cured. But they can also be sorrowful, like the family pet passing on.

A lot of these times are first times. They seem to stick with us the most. I'm sure everyone remembers their first day starting school, clinging tightly onto their parents. How about the first time you swam? Rode a bike? The first time you laid eyes on your younger sibling.

First times are truly special. I treasure mine. You should too.

I used the think all the new and exciting things you'd experience finish at a young age. By the time you are ten, they're all gone. But I was wrong. So very wrong in fact I feel slightly ashamed looking back on myself.

But, maybe I got that wrong since I was so used to new things constantly being thrown my way. My parents could never settle down and were constantly whisking my big sister and I to new places. The longest time I'd ever spent living in one town was eight months.

Under the circumstances, I'd never had any proper friends. Sure, there was the occasional person who'd make me smile. But in all honestly, I'd never had someone who I could call my best friend.

All that changed the day I moved to a little town in the countryside, far away from any main cities. It was a quiet, pretty little place called Cho. I liked it the minute we arrived, but knew I probably wouldn't be there for long.

Then it happened. I met the one person who transformed all my feelings about life. The person who showed me how to open up, show who I was. The person I knew I truly cared about. The person who taught be something very important in life…

…there's a first time for everything.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I know it's short, but it's just a prologue. The chapters will be longer, I promise! I'm sorry again for putting TGWADS on hold. I really look forward to writing this story!

Please review :)


	2. First Day

Wow! Chapter 1 already? Aren't you lucky! :D I'm loving writing this story already. It's so much fun! BTW I've decided the whole story will be in Len's point of view. I've also planned out everything that's going to happen so I wont get stuck. I apologize if I get the Japanese school system confused.

I don't own Vocaloid!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

There's A First Time For Everything

Chapter 1: First Day

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Bye mum! Bye dad!"

"Bye kids! Have a good day!"

I trudged out of our little house, hands in my pockets. It was a beautiful Spring's day. I listened to the birds chirping as I gazed around the unfamiliar street. At least it was a pretty street, blossoms blooming and neighbours smiling. Mum and dad had dragged me to far worse places.

My elder sister, Lily, was saying something but I wasn't really listening. I was more focused on where my feet were going. To get lost on the way to your first day at school? Not good.

We were going to Yuujou School. The reason it didn't have junior high after it was because it was one big school with kindergarten, elementary, junior high and high all in one. I guess because Cho is such a small town in the middle of nowhere, it's pointless to have a bunch of different schools scattered everywhere. It makes more sense to have one smack-bang in the middle.

I quite liked Cho. I could see where the name came from. There were butterflies everywhere! Wherever you'd go, a butterfly would surely be there. Also, the field surrounding us were full of the most beautiful flowers. You could smell them everywhere too.

I was used to moving now. Our family had done it so many times I'd almost lost count. I don't know what it was about mum and dad. They just couldn't keep still, constantly scurrying here and there as if they had ants in their pants. They saw something interesting about the place and the next thing we'd know, we were living there.

I hadn't had much experience being a normal kid. I don't mean I was like a circus child or anything. I just wished we could stay put now and then. I'd missed out on so much, including friends.

I don't know how to describe the way the word 'friend' sounded to me. It seemed almost foreign. I'd learnt not to get too close to people since I'd only know them for a couple of months before we moved somewhere else. It didn't matter because no one had ever paid much attention to me. Plus it helped that I was shy and nervous around others.

"Knock, knock! Len! You in there?" asked Lily while gently punching my head.

"Thinking," I replied.

"Come on, you'll be fine! This is…what? Like, the twentieth time we've started a new school? No, I'm sure we've reached twenty five by now. Uh…"

"Twenty three."

"Ah, that's it! My little brother the brainy geek!" chuckled Lily as she grabbed me and gave me a rough noogie.

"Oi! Just cause I'm clever doesn't make me a geek!" I cried, gasping for breath.

"Yes you are! What's that book series you're obsessed with? Ruyo and the dumb dragon?" she teased.

"Ryuu and the Dusk Dragon!" I corrected while freeing myself from her grasp.

"Ok, ok. Relax! I was just teasing. Oh, don't give me that look! Hey, we're here!" she exclaimed and pointed in the direction of a collection of buildings.

There were four light grey buildings. Probably one building per section. There were several yards for the different age groups and I could see people from as young as three to as old as eighteen. The grounds were surrounded with orange and cherry blossom trees. We gazed around in awe at the place. It was probably the best school Lily and I had been to.

Lily began making her way over to the high school section. Suddenly, she turned around remembering me. It was always like that. One minute she a pain in the neck and the next she was all big sister-y and protective. Lily knew how nervous I really was.

"Hey, do you mind if I…uh…"

"Yes, go on. Make friends with that rebellious lot. I'm fine," I told her.

She gave a quick nod, turned, bounced off and yelled, "You'll be ok!"

"Yep," I said softly under my breath.

I decided not to just stand around like a lemon and proceeded to the usual routine. The first thing I always did when starting a new school was find a teacher. I know, weird, but that's what mum and dad told me. I noticed a man with short, brown hair, glasses, a fancy tie and a notebook.

"Um, excuse me sensei. I'm new here and-"

"Ah! You must be Len Kagamine!" said the man.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked, rather taken aback.

"There's a new boy starting in my class today. His name's Len Kagamine! I'm Hiyama Kiyoteru. You may address me as Kiyoteru-sensei," he explained.

"Thank you Kiyoteru-sensei," I thanked him.

"Now, my class is 2-B so follow me. I'll show you there."

Kiyoteru-sensei led me indoors. It was a lot quieter inside. I supposed since the weather was lovely, everyone wanted to be outside. After a bit of walking through the corridors, we arrived at classroom 2-B.

"Ok, Kagamine-san. Stand over by my desk until the others come in, alright?" Kiyoteru-sensei said.

"Yes, Kiyoteru-sensei," I said and stood by his desk.

A few minutes past and I jumped when the bell went. It was rather loud. A bunch of students began crowding up the classroom. Some noticed me, others did not. I wasn't fussed on this part of going to a new school. But as I said, I was used to it.

"Ok, class. Quiet down. Quiet down," Kiyoteru-sensei hushed. "Today we have a new student." He gestured for me to walk over. I did.

"Hello. I'm Kagamine Len. I look forward to learning here at Yuujou," I said politely while bowing. The class instantly started whispering.

"Kagamine?" said a green haired girl.

"Do you think he could be-" began a blue haired boy.

"Related to her? I doubt it," snapped a blond girl with a ponytail.

"Come to think of it, they look similar…" muttered a girl with long, teal twin tails.

I didn't have a clue what they were talking about. _Related to who? I'm related to Lily, but she's not in this section of the school. Could it be she's shown herself to these lot already? No, she couldn't have. Could she?_

"Quiet class! Now, Kagamine-san, we sit in alphabetical order from family names. So if you'd next to Kagamine-san over there," he said and pointed to the back of the room.

_What? How could I sit next to myself?_

I looked at Kiyoteru-sensei with a confused expression and he said, "Kagamine-san, please raise your hand so Kagamine-san can find you."

I was about to raise my own hand when I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and my attention caught a girl sitting on her own at the back of the class…with her hand up. I gave a small gulp and headed in her direction.

As I came closer, I began to take in her features. She was quite a small girl with a skinny frame. She had shoulder length, golden hair with thin, black clips holding her bangs in place. She had the biggest, bluest eyes I'd ever seen. It was almost like looking at me in girl form. I was beginning to understand what the other students were talking about.

I cautiously sat down next to her and my nose was instantly met with a orange scent. I wondered what kind of person would smell like oranges. But strangely, I liked it. _At least she doesn't smell of dirty socks like the last kid I was stuck next to._

Taking out my books and pencil case, I began listening to what Kiyoteru-sensei was saying. Although, I was rather distracted because the majority of the class where looking at me. Half the girls were even blushing! I was confused. Why were they blushing? The girls in my old school had never taken a liking into me before!

After a while of people staring at me and feeling really awkward, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I tensed and looked to the side. It was Kagamine-san.

"So…your name's Kagamine, right?" she asked.

"R-right," I replied.

"Me too! I'm Rin. Kagamine Rin. Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah…you too."

"Isn't it cool how we've got the same last name?" she chirped.

"Uh, I suppose."

"I don't think we're related. If we are, I've never heard of you. You could be my long lost cousin!"

"Huh?" I turned to Kagamine-san and stared at her in disbelief.

"Just joking. Hey, have you ever-"

"Kagamine-san! Stop the whispering!" snapped Kiyoteru-sensei.

Kagamine-san turned rather pink and mumbled, "Sorry, Kiyoteru-sensei."

The class began to chuckle. Kagamine-san just slid down into her seat. She looked very miserable. I wondered why. Couldn't she stand the class having a little joke? Plus she went from being all bubbly to being as quiet as a mouse. _There's more to this girl than meets the eye, _I decided.

What felt like hours of taking notes and being stared at by half the girls finally ended and the lunch bell rang. Kagamine-san let out a small giggle when I jumped. That bell was horrible. I got all my things together and started to leave the classroom.

"Hey! W-wait!" called a voice, but I ignored it. I knew it was Kagamine-san. For some reason I wanted to escape from her. Perhaps it was from the shock of meeting her. Who wouldn't be freaked out by meeting someone with the same last name who looks a lot like you?

I made a mad dash for the cafeteria. Then I realised something. I didn't know where the cafeteria was! I walked over to the nearest person who happened to be the blue haired boy I saw earlier in class.

I worked up my courage and asked, "Uh, can you p-please tell me wh-where the cafeteria is?"

The boy chuckled and replied, "Sure, new guy. This way."

He began walking and I sheepishly followed. I was receiving more and more stares by the minute. What was it with people in that school? No one had ever paid that much attention to me before. I was just geeky, little Len who got in the way.

We finally arrived at the cafeteria and the blue haired boy said, "Here's the junior high cafeteria. Wanna sit down with me and my friends?" he offered.

I began to panic and my knees shook a bit. "Um…I…I…"

"Come on, dude!" he laughed, grabbed my arm and hauled me over to a table. Around it were a number of boys from class 2-B. Others I didn't know. "Guys! I bought Kagamine-san over here!"

The others didn't look too bothered about my existence at their table. Still slightly alarmed, I sat down next to the blue haired boy. I dove into by bag to pull out my bento and slowly started to eat.

"My name is Shion Kaito by the way," said the blue haired boy.

I wasn't listening properly for my attention was focused on something, or rather someone else. Kagamine-san had just entered the cafeteria and was looking around. At first I thought it was for me but then I noticed the worry in her eyes. It was almost as if she was looking for someone who was going to chop off her head. She made her way through the people, still looking, when some girls surrounded her.

"So, Rinny where's the assignment?" sneered a girl with long, navy hair.

"W-what?" stuttered Kagamine-san.

"Don't tell me you forgot," growled a girl with short, red hair. Her tone was dangerously dark.

"I might of…" Kagamine-san trailed off.

"We gave you a whole day!" shrieked a girl with pink hair that was tied in a short ponytail. Something told me she was the leader.

"I-I had my o-own work and-"

"No excuse!"

I heard a sigh and looked over to Shion-san. "They're at it again. Kagamine is gonna get a black eye at least this time," he commented and the others hummed in agreement.

"What? Black eye? How?" I asked. What did he mean?

"Oh, that Kagamine girl is always a victim of Akuma gang. Never does what they say! They almost broke her arm once," explained Shion-san in a casual voice.

I stared at him in horror. "What do you mean? Doesn't anyone do anything?!" I exclaimed.

"Uh, no. She's too weird that one. A right old geek with no friends. No one bothers with her, no one ever has. Anyway, better her than me," he chuckled.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could someone act like that? Even though I wasn't sure of Kagamine-san I still wanted to help. That's what someone would usually do, right? Well obviously not something Shion-san would.

I shoved my bento back into my bag and stood up. "I'm going to do something then," I growled.

"Listen, don't get mixed up with that Kagamine girl. I'm sure it will just cause you trouble. Especially with the Akumas," warned Shion-san but I didn't answer. I was already making my way over to the group of girls.

I walked up behind them. Kagamine-san's azure eyes grew even bigger when she saw me. Frowning, I poked the pink haired girl in the back. She turned around and snapped, "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to leave Kagamine-san alone."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Is that cliff hanger-y enough for you? Right, I'd just liked to point some things out. Cho means butterfly. Yuujou means friendship. Ryuu means dragon and Ryuu and the Dusk Dragon is just something I randomly made up. Akuma means devil. Fitting for those girls, yes?

Please review! :) (I'm aiming for 4 before I post the next chapter!)


	3. First Surprise

Here we go everyone! Chapter 2. Yay! I got exactly how many reviews I wanted! I've replied to them all and hopefully I'm going to get in to the habit of always replying. But just so you know, if I haven't replied it doesn't mean I haven't read it! I read every review I receive. :)

I don't own Vocaloid!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

There's A First Time For Everything

Chapter 2: First Surprise

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What?"

"I said, I want you to leave Kagamine-san alone."

The pink haired girl's eyes widened. The other two stared at me in disbelief. I guessed no one had stood up to them before. They were probably shocked from my sudden actions.

A few more seconds passed but they felt like minutes. It seemed everything had turned silent. Maybe everything _had_ turned silent. I bet everyone else in the room was surprised also. Who could blame them? I didn't even know what I was thinking myself.

The girls finally came to their senses and their shocked expressions turned into smirks. The navy haired one stepped forward and said, "What if we don't want to?"

"Yeah! Whatcha gonna do then, eh?" added the red head.

"Um…I…" I was lost for words. I really hadn't thought it through. What the heck was I supposed to do next? People around the cafeteria started whispering. They were probably discussing how I'd die.

The Akuma Girls began surrounding me, cornering me in. I knew I was dead meat. I knew I had to get out of there. But I couldn't. My feet were glued to the spot and the girls were quickly blocking all my escape routes.

They were getting closer and closer. They were so close I could smell the pink head's strawberry breath. What were they going to do to me? Surely it couldn't be good.

"Gah!" shrieked the pink head as she got shoved to the side and landed with a 'thud' on the floor. The other two stopped coming towards me and stared at their mangled friend. "What the hell?" cried the magenta mess.

Before I could process what the heck had just happened, I felt something tugging at my arm. Before I knew it, I was running. Just running for it. I looked up to find none other than Kagamine-san pulling me along. She had a firm grip on my wrist. I had no choice but to go with her but I think I preferred that option rather than staying in the cafeteria.

Kagamine-san dragged me all the way outside. She finally stopped under an orange blossom tree. I put my hands on my knees, catching my breath. Both of us were panting heavily. I glanced back towards the school and to my relief we hadn't been followed.

We got our breath back. However, we didn't know what to say. I'd completely botched my attempt of standing up to the Akumas. I was supposed to help Kagamine-san but instead we'd swapped roles. What was I supposed to say to her?

"Sorry," I murmured lamely.

"No, thank you!" said Kagamine-san with the biggest smile on her face.

"What do you mean? I've probably just made everything worse!" I cried. How could she not realise that?

Kagamine-san shook her head slowly, still beaming and said, "That's the first time in years anyone has stood for me. I can't tell you how grateful I am."

I stared her in her big, blue eyes. She seemed happy enough. She had the widest grin I'd ever seen. (Well, except Lily when she's plotting my doom but that's beside the point.)

"Your welcome," I said quietly. I could feel myself growing shaky. Why was Kagamine-san even talking to me like that? Heck, why did Shion-san and the others talk to me? In all my other schools, the only time people opened their mouths around me were to say something along the lines of weirdo, twit or geek.

I jumped once again as the bell went. It was far to loud. Kagamine-san chuckled and suggested, "I think we better go back to class now."

"Right," I answered and we began to awkwardly walk side by side back into the school. I wasn't looking forward to seeing our fellow classmates after what had happened but as least the Akuma Girls weren't in class 2-B.

We arrived outside the classroom and Kagamine-san held up three fingers, then two, then one and grabbed hold of the door handle. We slowly walked in, Kagamine-san first with me just behind. We received a variety of stares. Some confused, some amused and others disgusted. The worst part was that everyone was silent.

We sat down at our seats and proceeded to taking out our stationary and textbooks as if everything were normal. Just as the silence was becoming deafening, Kiyoteru-sensei saved us by entering the classroom.

"Goodness me! I never thought I'd see the day I'd walk in and my class were as quiet as church mice!" he chuckled. "Now, turn to page three hundred and ninety four in your Science books."

We did as we were told. The page seemed to be about nature's food chains. The majority of the class groaned and I didn't blame them. Food chains were something we'd learnt in elementary school. Why did we have to repeat it? Because teachers were evil, that's why.

Kiyoteru pushed up his glasses and said, "Now, I want you lot to listen. Kagamine-san?"

"Yes?" Kagamine-san and I said in unison. We instantly blushed and the class didn't half laugh. Well, that was going to get confusing.

"Kagamine Len," said Kiyoteru-sensei, also with a smile on his face. "You've joined this school on an awkward day, especially since it's Friday. I'm assigning class 2-B a project about animals' food chains and habitats. The others have been preparing for a week while you're only being told now. This has to be in on Monday, so I don't mind if yours isn't as up to standards as the rest of the class."

"That's not fair, sir!" cried a boy with shoulder length, white hair.

"Too right," agreed Shion-san. The rest of the class continued to moan.

"Settle down, settle sown," sighed Kiyoteru-sensei. "Right, since you all did surprisingly well on our last project, I'm going to treat you to letting you pick your partners."

The class' mood changed right away and people began cheering. People started moving across the room to sit with their chosen partners. Some seemed best friends, other girlfriends but all I knew was that no one had come to me yet.

Maybe, if I were lucky, Kiyoteru-sensei would let me do it on my own. I'd always been fine working individually and I knew plenty about food chains, so why not? My previous schools had let me.

I was about to go and ask Kiyoteru-sensei if I could but I stopped when someone stood in front of me. I looked up and sure enough, Kagamine-san was there. I was starting to get the feeling I wasn't going to be able to get rid of her easily.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Can we work together?" she asked straight out. She was rather rosy cheeked and I could feel myself growing a similar colour.

"A-are you sure you want to w-work with me?" I checked, just in case she'd got mixed up.

"Sure! Anyway, look around," she said and gestured around the class. "Everyone's already picked partners."

"Um…ok then," I half whispered. I silently cursed at myself for being so shy.

"Everyone picked partners then? Great! You have this lesson and the rest of the weekend to finish," explained Kiyoteru-sensei. The whole class began discussing the project.

"So…Do you know much about food chains? Habitats?" Kagamine-san questioned me.

"Yes, quite a bit. What about you, Kagamine-san?" I asked.

"Rin."

"What?"

"Rin."

"What do you mean, Kagamine-san?"

"RIN! CALL ME RIN!" she yelled and the whole class fell silent once again. I was becoming a little sick of their nosy natures. However, they quickly resumed to what they were doing after Kiyoteru-sensei gave a glare.

"Please, I insist," she pleaded.

"B-but-"

"Look," she sighed. "I know we've only known each other for a few hours but I just feel awkward with you calling me Kagamine-san. Plus we have the same last names and it sounds weird. So, please?"

I stared at her in wonder. No one, and I mean NO ONE had ever asked me to call them by their first name before. I called Lily by her first name but she was my sister. There was also that cousin of mine over in England we visited sometimes called Oliver. They were the only ones.

Before I realised what I was doing, I began nodding my head and quietly said, "Ok. But…can you call me Len then?"

"Yes! Of course! Thank you Len," she said, smiling warmly.

"Y-your welcome Ka- sorry, Rin," I quickly corrected myself. I liked the name Rin. I liked the way it felt when I said it.

"Should we start on the project then?" asked Rin.

"Yes we should," I said and we went on to discussing what we were going to do.

The rest of the day flew by really quickly. It mainly consisted of Rin and I working on our project. We weren't entirely sure what we were doing but Rin seemed full of many ideas. I didn't mind since she was doing most of the talking anyway.

It felt really peculiar to have someone not blood related to be so close to me and talking to me. I couldn't tell whether I liked the feeling or not, but it was interesting. Seeing how eager Rin was, I figured I'd have to get used to it.

The bell startled me once again and students began packing their bags. As I was putting away my books Rin asked, "So Len, how will we meet on the weekend to finish the project?"

"Well, since we only moved in yesterday, my house is a tip and I don't really think mum would want you over," I explained the best as I could. I knew mum wouldn't mind at all if I had Rin over. She'd be ecstatic her boy had finally brought someone else home. Both my parents would make a fuss over Rin. That'd be embarrassing.

I could just hear them saying, _"Oh, amazing! Our son has finally brought a friend round. It's a bloomin miracle!"_

But…wait. Did I consider Rin a friend? Did she consider me? No. We weren't friends, just study partners. I doubted after years of geeky little Len having no one some random girl would turn up out of the blue. But then again, she insisted we called each other by our first names. I was so confused!

"Well that's ok," said Rin, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Just come round my place tomorrow!"

"Really?"

"Yep! Here, I'll give you my address," she said and grabbed a piece of scrap paper. She quickly scribbled down her address and handed it to me. I cautiously took it while she said, "Come over at let's say…one o'clock? Is that alright?"

"I think so," I murmured.

Rin just smiled, stood up and made her way out of the class saying, "Bye Len! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye," I whispered so no one could hear me. Rin Kagamine had officially left me stunned. I couldn't believe it. I was going to her house? What?! I stood up and left the classroom.

I found myself unable to think straight on my walk home. Lily hadn't turned up at the gates so I left. I was hungry and just wanted to get home after a long day at school. My head was aching slightly and I still had that weird feeling. Friend? Was Rin a friend? No, she couldn't be.

"Oi! Blondie pants!" called a voice. I turned round to be tackled by the creature I called my sister. It was one of her sisterly death hugs. Instead of showing love, she used them to squeeze the life out of me whenever I'd annoyed her.

"You know, you're blond too Lily. So your calling yourself a name when you call me that," I pointed out.

Lily stopped squishing me. "What? I didn't get a word of that. You talk too fast! Anyway, why'd you leave me, huh?" she whined.

"You took too long. Plus, I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself," I growled.

"Oh never mind grumble bum. Let's go home!" she chirped and started marching us both to the house. Lily was a right nuisance sometimes but my parents told me I needed someone like her in my life. I guessed they were right, since the only person I could talk easily to and be myself around was Lily. Even if she did tease me.

We paraded through the door with me being dragged and Lily calling, "Your beautiful daughter and thing your call your son are hooome!"

"How was school?" asked my mother, rushing into the room.

"Grrreat!" cried Lily. "The girls in my class are really cool, well, except the purple haired freak who's a complete _badword_. And then there's my teacher who's a _badword_. But on the upside of things there's a really cute and not to mention _badword_ hot guy in my class! He's so nice as well!"

Lily swore so much it made me feel slightly queasy. Also, the words Lily said then were so awful I'm surprised my parents let her talk like that.

My mother, who looked slightly speechless, turned to me and asked, "What about you Len?"

"I met someone," I muttered.

"What, really?! What's their name? Boy or girl? What class? How'd they treat you? This is wonderful!" cried mum. "Leon, get in here! Len says he met someone!" Could my mum get any more nosy?

My dad entered the room as I began mumbling the answers to mum's questions. "It's a girl and her name's Rin Kagamine. She's in my class. It's odd, she keeps talking to me and she even insisted we call each other by our first names!" I explained, hoping to get an answer to de-cloud my thoughts.

"Oh. My. Goodness. IT'S BETTER THAN I THOUGHT!" cheered mum and began doing a little dance right in front of us.

"Incredible…" said my dad in disbelief.

"Gah! Mum! Dad! Can you be anymore embarrassing?" moaned Lily, just as mum hopped onto dad and they began kissing while swaying on the spot. "Ugh! Apparently yes," grumbled Lily.

"I'm going to my room till dinner is ready," I sighed while shaking my head. Lily nodded so I took off my shoes and climbed upstairs into my bedroom. I dumped my school bag on the floor next to my desk and let myself fall back onto my bed.

What the hell had just happened? Was it that big a deal I'd met someone? Well, yes, it obviously was. I couldn't even deny that. But somehow it hurt how thrilled my parents were. They had so little faith in their son that they had a quick celebration. I knew they loved me, of course, but it still hurt.

I lay there wondering. Wondering about my parents, my new home, Rin… I just kept wondering, trying to work a few things out. I didn't get very far.

A while later my dad called me down for dinner so I slowly sat up and made my way down the stairs. Lily was talking to our parents as I sat down.

"This lovely girl, Momo, asked me to go shopping with her tomorrow," said Lily, absolutely beaming.

"That's lovely dear. What will you be doing tomorrow, Len?" asked mum.

"I'm going over Rin's house."

"WHAT?!"

_I shouldn't have told them that… _

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Oh, I'm becoming fond of Len's parents. I've based the mum slightly on my own XD. The way Len feels about swearing is exactly the way I feel. -_- I'd just like to point out, I have nothing against blonds! I'm a natural blond myself! I just wanted something really childish for Lily to call Len. Free bananas for anyone who found the Harry potter reference! :3 Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, please review! (Again, I'm aiming for four before the next chapter's up). :)


	4. First Visit

I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated this. But that's ok cause here's chapter 3! Now I just have to get round to writing the second half of my EXTREMELY LATE birthday special for Rin and Len on Bows and Bananas *sighs* But no fear! Anyone here who follows Bows and Bananas will be glad to know it's coming soon!

I do not own Vocaloid!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

There's A First Time For Everything

Chapter 3: First Visit

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I stood in front of an ordinary house. It was painted just off white and had a bright green front door. The were several plants hanging around the door frame. It was rather pretty actually. I checked the paper in my hand once again. I was definitely at the right house, unless Rin had given me the wrong address.

This was my first time ever going round a frie- no – a classmate's house. I began panicking. How was I supposed to get in again? I felt rather stupid when I noticed the doorbell. I cautiously reached out and pressed it.

I shivered as I heard a ring echo through the house, shortly followed by footsteps. I clutched the shoulder strap of my rucksack tightly and held my breath as the door slowly opened. There stood Rin, all smiles and eyes as big and blue as ever.

"Hi, Len! Come right in," she chirped.

I followed her inside to what seemed to be the living room. All the walls were a beige colour and the carpets cream. There were various ornaments on display and photos on the walls. There was a brown couch to the side of the room, an armchair and a normal sized TV.

"It's not much, but I like it," commented Rin. "Are you thirsty? Wanna drink?"

"No thanks," I replied not wanting to be a bother. She shrugged and pranced off into the kitchen. She shortly returned with a glass of orange juice and a glass of water. "I got you some water anyway."

"Thanks," I said and took the glass, my fingers gently brushing hers as I did.

"I guess we should go up to my room," said Rin. After seeing the look on my face she explained, "There's a big desk in there. My parents aren't home so they wont know about the drinks and don't worry! It's tidy."

She winked and hopped off. I followed her up the stairs and into what I guessed was her room. Unlike the rest of the house the walls, carpets, curtains and most of the furniture were orange. Rin sat down at a desk to the right side of the room and I was about to join her when I noticed a keyboard, guitar and microphone in the corner of the room.

"You play?" I asked.

"I play and write actually," she said shyly.

I thought for a moment. I'd written a song before. I bought books on the guitar and taught myself to play because I wasn't able to have normal lessons due to constantly moving. I wasn't the best musician but I had an idea or two about song writing.

"Could I hear you?" I asked, suddenly really interested. I didn't know where my nervous feeling had gone.

"I'm not that good…"

"Please!" I pleaded and put my hands together. I realised what I was doing, rubbed the back of my neck and awkwardly said, "B-but if you don't want to then it d-doesn't matter."

Rin looked at me curiously then let out a little giggle. "It's funny how you go from one personality and then suddenly you're nervous, little Lenny again. You changed in the cafeteria too."

"What are you talking about? I d-don't. Plus, I'm taller than you and don't call me Lenny!" I exclaimed rather embarrassed.

"Ok, Len-Len. You can hear me play," she giggled. That bloomin nickname was worse than the first. I should have kept my mouth shut.

Rin got up and went over to her instruments. I watched her puzzle over something for a few minutes. "Darn it," she sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I want you to hear my best song. The beat is saved but somehow the melody recording on my keyboard had deleted itself. If I only play keyboard it won't sound as good!"

'_No, Len. Stop. Don't say it. You'll embarrass yourself. Get that thought out of your mind!'_

"I could play the guitar for you…"

'_Damn it, Len. Damn it."_

"Really? I've got the sheet music. You sure it wont be too hard?"

"Not a problem!" I said. I dropped my rucksack and went to pick up Rin's guitar. Rin handed me some sheet music. The tune looked hard but then I glanced at Rin's music sheet and my eyes widened. It looks like something a pro would play.

"Three, two, one, go!" said Rin as she started playing the intro. So far it sounded brilliant. "Len, you come in on three, ok? One, two, three, play!"

I started playing. It wasn't too hard and it was quite a nice tune. I already thought the song was amazing but then Rin started singing. I couldn't hear the instruments anymore. Only Rin and her what seemed like angelic voice. After the first verse I snapped out of my trance and actually started paying attention to the lyrics.

"_The lighter's all out of oil__  
The pit of my stomach is on fire__  
If everything is such a lie__  
Then it really would be better…"_

The song Rin was singing sounded rather sad. I hope it wasn't how she was really feeling. I don't want to brag but we sounded rather good. Brilliant even! I don't know how I arrived at Rin's house feeling so nervous and about half an hour later we were performing together. What had happened to me? Rin got on to what seemed to be the chorus.

"_I want to dive into__  
a nuclear reactor, I wanna fly__  
My body surrounded by beautiful blue lights__  
If I dive into__  
the nuclear reactor__  
then I can let all my sins go…"_

I was mesmerised by Rin's voice. It was just…stunning. We eventually got to the end. Rin played the last note and everything stopped. Rin and I looked at each other and we began beaming at each other. Rin was even laughing a bit.. We didn't know why we were acting that way, we just were. Suddenly Rin flew towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"That was amazing, Len!" she exclaimed and hugged me tightly. I didn't know what to say. I was being hugged by a girl and that girl wasn't Lily and one of her death hugs. I'd never been hugged by another girl before. Both the feeling of Rin's soft body pressed up against mine and the thought of it all started to make me blush. I could feel my face burning up.

Then I heard an odd noise. I turned to the doorway (which I'd left open behind me) to see a man and woman clapping. I guessed right away they were Rin's parents and I blushed even harder. Rin carefully removed her arms.

"Rin, that was great!" said her father.

"Our daughter, the little singer," sighed her mother.

Rin scowled, "I'm not little."

"Well, compared to Rinto you are. We just got back from our meal with him. His work is coming along so well!" said her mother.

"Yes, such a clever lad," added her father. "And who is this?" he said, giving me one of those father looks.

"O-oh, this is Len. We're working on a project together for school," Rin explained.

"A music project?" asked her father.

"N-no, s-science…"

"Well why aren't you doing it then? For goodness sake child!" scolded her mother. Ok, now I was confused. One second Rin was being praised then the next she's getting a row? What was with her parents?

"You should be working hard and studying properly! Did Rinto get to where he is now by writing songs about nuclear reactors?"

"No, mum. No," sighed Rin.

"Then stop lazing around and get your damn work done!" yelled her father and slammed Rin's bedroom door.

Rin poked her tongue out at the closed door and let out a big sigh. She stood up and trudged back over to her desk. I removed the guitar strap from my shoulder, carefully placed the instrument down and made my way over to her. She wasn't crying but she looked pretty depressed.

"What was that about?" I asked softly as I sat down next to her.

"Rinto," she murmured and pointed to a photo frame on her desk. I picked it up to have a look. It was a picture of Rin and an older boy who looked very much like her. Even more than I did. He was giving her a little, snow white rabbit and Rin had that big grin of hers plastered on her face. I could tell the picture was taken a few years back.

"He's my big brother. He's twenty four and just started a business with his girlfriend, Lenka. Compared to him, mum and dad think I'm nothing," she explained. "Don't get me wrong! I love Rinto to death but…I just wish mum and dad didn't have a favourite."

I didn't really know what to do. I could never imagine my parents favouring Lenka over me. Just like Rin, I loved my elder sibling (even though she was a flipping pain in the backside) but it would be hard coping with knowing the fact mum and dad preferred her.

'_Should I try comforting her? But in what way? I've only known her since yesterday! But she hugged me earlier… No, that was just a one off. But she didn't seem to mind being close to me. She's been right next to me since I defended her. But what if she DOES find it weird if I hug her?'_

During my inner war with myself, my hand had subconsciously rested onto Rin's shoulder. She looked up at me. Plain misery was what I saw. Suddenly I felt something really weird. That feeling…what was it? There was anger and annoyance for sure but there was something else. Maybe I was worried? Understandable, I guessed. There was one other thing but I didn't really know what it was.

But I did know I just wanted Rin to smile.

I pushed my hand further so it travelled along the bottom of her neck and found its way to her other shoulder. I draped by arm carefully around her and squeezed gently.

That war inside myself was getting more ferocious by the second. However, surprisingly that new, weird feeling was winning causing me to say, "Your parents are missing out. Hearing that song, I know that you have a gift for music. You play beautifully and your voice it gorgeous. Don't let them tell you otherwise. And I'm quite sure Rinto is proud to have a little sister like you. What's your song called anyway? I mean it, it's great!"

Rin gave a little chuckle and replied, "Meltdown. Thanks, Len. That means a lot. I feel stupid now, why am I telling you all this? We only met yesterday and I'm telling you my life story? Sorry…"

"Nah. It's alright. As long as your happier now," I said, smiling slightly.

"And by the way… You did it again. You changed."

I instantly removed my arm and said rather flustered, "I do NOT change! I'm not a freaking werewolf so get that idea out of your head about me changing and stuff!"

Rin burst into laughter. "You're funny when you're angry, Len!"

"S-shut up," I said, crossing my arms and scowling.

We FINALLY got round to doing what I had come over for in the first place. Rin was awfully eager to do forest animals so I just went along with it. While I was writing out the last paragraph I noticed Rin doodling in a notebook. I wrote the last sentence then nosed over to her.

"Is that a duck?" I asked, pointing to the thing Rin had just finished.

"It was supposed to be a rabbit," sighed Rin. "There's the bunny ears."

"I'm sorry! It just looks like a duck's beak to me."

"If you're so clever, why don't you draw the rabbit?" she challenged and handed me the pencil she'd been using.

I took the pencil without hesitating, grabbed her notebook and drew a quick sketch of a rabbit. I smiled at my work and handed the pencil back to the gaping Rin. "There."

"How do you draw so well?" she whined, tracing over my line art.

"I'm into anime, manga, that sort of thing," I said while fiddling with an eraser.

"Really? Which ones?" she asked. "I've seem Ouran High School Host Club before. Oh, and Fruits Basket! Rinto also introduced me to Ryuu and the Dusk Dragon."

"Ryuu's my favourite," I said, rather happy I'd found someone else who'd seen it. I pulled the notebook back towards me and started drawing a chibi Ryuu.

"Cool! I really like it too but the part where Minoru goes back in time just muddles me up," she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"She doesn't go back in time! She goes to the Aerophal world where the Bonos are trying to trick her by acting out lies from her past," I explained. It always annoyed me that everyone seemed to get that part confused. I don't know why people didn't get it! It was bloomin obvious!

"Ooooohhhhh! Still don't get it," said Rin, smiling sheepishly. "You'll have to watch it through with me sometime!"

"Yeah…I guess," I replied. I wasn't sure, it was something I always did by myself. It would be odd having a friend – CLASSMATE – watching with me. And what was it with Rin? Why was she so enthusiastic about everything? I guessed I still had loads to learn about her.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Rin. I could feel her hovering over my shoulder as I went on to drawing a chibi Minoru next to Ryuu.

"You just did," I replied, still focused on my sketch.

"Can…can you dr-draw me?"

I stopped drawing and sat up straight to get a good look at Rin. "Why?" I asked.

"I just think it would be cool, having a manga styled drawing of me. Drawn by you too!" she said happily. I couldn't help but notice the faint blush on her cheeks. I had to admit Rin was pretty cute, she'd be a nice person to draw.

"Um, alright then," I said.

"Yay! Thanks!" she chirped, the blush fading.

Not long after I gathered up my things to leave. I'd stayed over Rin's way longer than I'd intended and now it was nearly time for tea. Luckily, Rin's parents were in the kitchen so she walked me through to the front door.

"Thanks Len, I've really enjoyed your company. Oh, hang on a second!"

She still had her notebook on her and quickly scribbled something down. She ripped out the page, folded it and handed it to me.

"See you, Len! Bye!" she said, waving and hopped back indoors.

Feeling rather dazed I opened the note which read:

**Here's my mobile number!**

**000-000-000**

**Feel free to text me whenever! **

**-Rin :3**

I sighed, smiled, put the paper in my pocket and made my way home.

Thank Kami-sama my parents weren't in the house. Neither was Lily so I was rather happy. Sweet, peaceful Len-time. I grabbed a banana from the kitchen and went upstairs to my bedroom. I ate it quickly. The next thing I did was grab my sketchpad, a decent pencil, a clean eraser and got to work.

When my family did get home I didn't pay much attention to them and ignored all of their pestering questions about Rin's house. I ate my tea at record breaking speed and went right back to my sketch pad.

Somehow, and I don't know how, I was up until two o'clock in the morning drawing Rin's portrait.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aww, I think I'm turning Lenny into a slight tsunde**r**e. :3 Just so you know I r**e**ally am making up that **v**ery random Ryuu anime as I go along. And bunn**i**es might be a bit important lat**e**r on! XD Ah, **w**ell… I'll update quicker next time**! **:D


	5. First Friend

DAMN THE FREAKIN PLOT BUNNIES! I'm having all these great ideas for Rin and Len fics but I promised myself I wouldn't start another story until this was finished *sigh* Here's a preview: My next story will be loosely based on The Disappearance Of Kagamine Len (but it wont be called that). From all the versions of that song, I think Len's is the saddest ;_;

I think my birthday fic for B&B died -_- Anyway, since I couldn't think of anything for Valentine's Day for B&B I decided this would get the Valentine's special instead. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! *cough*OrForeverAloneDay*cough*

I do not own Vocaloid!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

There's A First Time For Everything

Chapter 4: First Friend

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ah, sleep. Don't you love it? You're just so relaxed and you don't care about anything. How I love sleep. I was curled up in my bed. Thank goodness I had an hour before I had to get up for school. I was so tired.

BAM!

"Oh…my… gosh. KYAA!" cried Lily as she barged into my bedroom.

"Lily!" I whined. I hated it when she just walked in, especially in the mornings. "What are you squealing about so early in the morning?"

"I got a Valentines text from Al! I GOT A VALENTINES TEXT FROM AL!"

"Val…en..tines?" I asked slowly. I couldn't quite remember if it was. Even though I was used to moving, I always got a bit mixed up what day it was for a short while after.

"You dork. It's Valentine's day today!" she said with a grin.

I groaned. I'd always hated Valentine's Day. I felt sick seeing all those lovey-dovey couples kissing in the hallways at school. I also admit I was jealous. Not necessarily that I didn't have a girlfriend, more like I didn't have a friend. All the other days of the year I could cope with that fact but the 14th of February was the one day where I almost felt lonely. Almost.

"So you mean to say," I said with an unsure look, 'you've already got a boyfriend? Lily, we've only been in Cho for a week."

"Not a _boyfriend._ Just a friend…who sent me a Valentine text," she giggled and hopped off. "Laters, dweeb!"

It was a Thursday, the Thursday after the Saturday I'd spent at Rin's place. We exchanged a few texts on the Sunday but no long conversations. The week had been quite boring really. School, work and getting lost (Yuujou was far bigger than I'd first believed).

Rin was still talking to me and being as enthusiastic as ever but I still wasn't sure what my relationship with her was. I still didn't know if she was a friend. How are you supposed to know when someone is your friend? Do you have to have a ceremony where I'd say, 'Do you, Rin, take me, Len, to be your friend?' Alright, that was silly.

As for Rin's portrait, I finished it the night I'd started drawing it but I hadn't given it to her yet. I wasn't sure what was wrong. Something about it was…off. I was also worried what she'd think of it. What if she didn't like it? Goodness, I was beginning to fuss like a girl.

'_Right, Len. You're going to march into school today and hand her that drawing like a man!'_ I told myself. But I still felt nervous…

I was still nervous walking to school an hour later. I clutched my rucksack tightly and hoped that the drawing wasn't getting squished in the bag. Lily had already run off to her new best friend, Momo, and that boy that I believed to be called Al. That's another problem about Lily. She gets a huge crush on someone in a matter of minutes.

"Len!" I heard someone call and looked around to see Rin running towards me. "Morning!"

"Morning," I nodded back. It was still Rin doing the most of the talking.

"Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!" she exclaimed and held out a little box of chocolates to me.

Wait… Rin got me chocolates?!

My stomach began doing back flips and I gulped as I began to feel myself growing warm. With my slightly shaking hands I carefully took the box from her. Our fingers brushed in the process and my stomach did another flip.

"Why don't you open them?" she asked but before I could there was a loud BRING!

"Wah!" I cried out in alarm, only to realise I'd fallen victim to that darn school bell again.

"Never mind," said Rin but I noticed her smile had dropped slightly. I put the box in my bag and we made our way to class. On the way Rin giggled, "You know, this is your fifth day here. I would've thought you'd be used to the bell by now!" I just scowled.

Thankfully, class whizzed by and Rin and I soon found ourselves on our way to lunch. People kept staring at us in the cafeteria so we decided to eat away from the majority of the school. Our place was underneath that orange blossom tree Rin had dragged me to after I'd failed to stand up to the Akumas. Thankfully, we hadn't had anymore trouble with them. They just stared at us as we walked past.

We were on our way with Rin happily chatting to me while I kept quiet and listened. To be honest, I liked it that way. Talking to people has never been my thing. Suddenly Rin stopped talking. I looked up to see what had happened and she was staring worriedly ahead. It was the Akumas. We were about to walk off when the pink girl stood forward. _'Oh no, she's gonna punch me, isn't she?_'

"Kagamine-san… W-we have chocolates for y-you."

…what?

I swear both Rin and I twitched our eye at exactly the same time. All three held out their chocolates, waiting for me to take them. Their faces were bright red. When they realised I wasn't going to take them they shoved them in my hands and ran off.

"What just happened?" Rin asked slowly.

"I…don't know," I replied, still in a slight daze.

Our lunch was awfully awkward. Rin had shut up completely. This was probably the first time I'd ever heard her so quiet. After finishing my bento I nervously looked down at the chocolates I'd received from the Akumas. What were they playing at?

"You're not going to eat them, are you?" Rin asked suddenly. I guessed she'd seen me staring at them. "They could be poisoned!"

"Relax, I'd never eat them, poisoned or not." With that, I picked them up, walked over to a nearby bin and disposed off them. "Happy now?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Yes.." muttered Rin before she went quiet again.

I'd had enough of this awkward silence. Funny how when Rin was talking, I wished she'd be quiet but when she's silent, it just wasn't the same. "Why don't I eat yours then?"

"Oh, yes please!" she said with a grin. Good, Rin was back.

I pulled the chocolates out of my bag and carefully unwrapped the box they were in. I lifted the lid and saw about fifteen chocolates about the size of large marbles. Some were a bit funny shaped.

"Sorry they look a bit odd. I made them myself you see," apologized Rin as she rubbed the back of her head.

I felt myself begin to blush again but I shook it off. I picked up a chocolate and popped it in my mouth. I could taste the rich chocolate instantly but there was another taste there. Something sweet like… bananas. I sucked on it slightly and it soon melted on my tongue.

"So?" Rin asked nervously. "Bananas are your favourite, right?"

I stayed quiet for a few moments before I turned to Rin with a smile. "Rin, these are amazing!" I exclaimed and quickly put another in my mouth.

"You really think so?" She grinned brightly.

"Yes! But, how did you know bananas were my favourite?"

"You smell like bananas!" she giggled.

I sweat dropped. _'I smell like bananas? Really, Rin? Mind you, she smells like oranges.'_

"Then, is your favourite food oranges by any chance?"

"Yes."

Rin burst into laughter while I just smiled at her and rolled my eyes. So we all smell like our favourite food, huh? Well, I just felt sorry for whoever adored garlic.

Rin got up to put her rubbish in the bin but she managed to knock over her bag. Two objects fell out and I picked them up to give to her but something caught my eye. They were in similar shaped and sized boxes to the ones my chocolates had come in only they were both wrapped in a pale blue paper. But it was what they were labelled that got me. **To Miku Hatsune.** **To Kaito Shion.**

I knew Shion-san, he was the one I talked to on my first day but I immediately disliked him when I saw his attitude towards Rin being bullied. As for this Miku Hatsune person, I believed she was the girl with those long, teal, twin tails in my class. I'd never actually spoken to her before.

"Rin," I said carefully. "Why do you have chocolates for Shion-san and Hatsune-san?"

Rin sighed, chuckled and said, "Aren't you bored with my back stories yet?"

"No, I want to know," I said firmly. "It doesn't look like you guys are particularly close, so why?" Perhaps she had a crush on Shion-san? No, I didn't believe that. As for Hatsune-san…no I doubted she had a crush on her either.

"Well," Rin started. "believe it or not Miku, Kaito and I used to be really close."

"Really?"

"Yup. We met in elementary and were great friends all the way up until our first year in junior high. Then the Akumas came along. They ruined everything."

"I'm guessing they've always been bullies then," I commented.

"They sure have," agreed Rin. "They wanted to rule the school, or at least junior high. They forced people to do all sorts of stuff for them. Miku's mother is a makeup artist and when they discovered that they tried to get Miku to give them loads of free makeup but soon backed away after hearing her dad was a cop.

"Then they got to me. Once they found out I was quite smart they always wanted me to do all of their homework. I, of course, refused. I wasn't scared of them like some of the others who had given in. That ticked them off. So...they spread rumours about me. Kaito and Miku believed them, were disgusted and turned on me. They haven't spoken to me since. I sometimes wonder if they were even my friends if they could abandon me that easily. But every year, on Valentine's, I still make them chocolates. I just never give them to them. "

"Are you gonna tell me the rumours?" I asked softly, not sure how else to respond. "You don't have to, just out of curiosity."

"They said," Rin paused to hide her face with her hands, "that I had stolen all of their boyfriends, done…_that_…with them and that I was a s…sl…"

"You don't have to say that word, Rin," I said darkly. Rin let her hands fall and looked up at me with wide eyes due to my tone of voice. "They are witches, the lot of them. In fact…"

I got up and made my way over to the bin. Thankfully, the chocolates were still at the top so I didn't have to dig in the rubbish for them. I lifted them up, dropped them on the floor and began stomping on them. I didn't care if anyone was staring. I was too busy enjoying killing the carefully wrapped gifts.

"L-Len! What're you doing?" called Rin.

"They had no right to treat you like that!" I yelled back. "They're lucky I'm crunching their chocolates and not their heads!"

I picked up the remains of the battered sweets and threw them back into the bin. After dusting off my hands I joined Rin back under the tree. She was up on her knees, looking up at me worriedly. "What?" I asked.

"You didn't have to do that," she mumbled and looked to the side.

"Yes, I did," I insisted and sat down next to her. "Tell me, why do you still do what they say?"

"I'm afraid they'll spread something even worse if I don't," Rin admitted.

"Rin, I want you to promise me something. Never do what they say again, understand?"

"But-"

"Promise," I ordered through gritted teeth.

Rin gulped. "P-promise."

Rin looked awfully gloomy now. I started looking for a way to cheer her up. _'Ah, the drawing!' _I dug around in my bag for my sketch book and removed the page with Rin's portrait in it. _'Here goes nothing.'_

"Here," I said and I handed it to her. She took it and stared. Her eyes were wide but other than that, there was no emotion. Her mouth was a horizontal line. Her eyes then slowly closed and I could tell she was thinking about something. Did she not like it? _'Crap, crap, cra-'_

"Len, I love it!" she cried with her grin returning.

"R-really? That's g-great!" I said. I was relieved. But soon I was panicking again when I found Rin had thrown her arms around me. "O-Oi! What are you doing?"

She drew back a bit when she noticed I was uncomfortable. "I thought you wouldn't mind, being as we're friends and all…"

I froze.

F…friends?

Friends?

FRIENDS?!

"We…are?"

"You didn't think we were friends?" asked Rin. She looked hurt. _'One minute she's sad then the next she's happy and she says I change!'_

"I don't know you see. I haven't had a friend before," I said shyly.

Turning back into happy mode, Rin said, "Well, now you've got one!" She held out her hand. "Hello, Len! I'm Rin, your new best friend."

Best friend…

'_So now she's not only my 'friend', SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND?!'_

While on the inside I was slowly breaking down I hesitated a bit before lifting up my left hand to shake her right. She smiled as we shook and when we broke apart, I still felt a warm sensation tingling on my fingertips.

The bell rang and you can imagine how I reacted. We put our remaining rubbish in the bin and I put the rest of Rin's banana chocolates back in my bag. We headed back for class. I really wasn't fussed on lessons. I knew most of it anyway but it couldn't be helped. Luckily last lesson was a free lesson and everyone just stayed in the classroom.

I was sketching random objects when Rin suddenly announced, "I HAVE AN AWESOME IDEA!" The whole class stared and Rin sheepishly chuckled when she realised how loud she'd been.

When the class resumed to normal I asked, "And what might that be?"

"To celebrate us becoming best friends in the whole world, galaxy, universe and there's no one else we'd rather be best pals with anyone else especially since Rin is awesome and-"

"Rin."

"Oh, right. Sorry. We should do something to celebrate our friendship!"

My heart did a little flip rather like my stomach had earlier on. "What?"

"Let's go to the amusement park!" exclaimed Rin and she clapped her hands together. "Rinto used to work at an amusement park not far from here while he was saving up for college. They all know me there and let me pay half price for my tickets!"

I smiled again. I was smiling a lot more now. I think Rin's grin was beginning to rub off on me. But it was definitely for the better. "Okay, sounds great," I agreed.

The school day finally came to an end. We collected our things and exited the school. Rin was telling me all about the theme park and it sounded rather fun actually. I'd only been to one once but I was four so I didn't remember. My parents told me they didn't care much for roller coasters.

We came to the point where we went different ways to get home. We both waved and separated but it wasn't long before I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

**From Rin**

**I forgot 2 ask. Should we go on Sat?**

I rolled my eyes and replied:

**To Rin**

**You could've asked 2morrow. Yes Sat is fine :)**

Almost instantly the reply came.

**From Rin**

**I just wanted to no. Ok! C U 2morrow BEST FRIEND :P**

There it was again, best friend. Then I realised something. For the first time in ages, I didn't feel lonely. For the first time in ages, I felt wanted. For the first time in ages, I felt really happy.

I'd just made my first friend…

…on Valentine's Day.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't that bad after all.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

And so I'm sure you know where they're going next chapter. Something to look forward to! BTW This story is going to have about 17 chapters including the prologue and epilogue.

I'd just like to say that I'm currently obsessed with two songs at the moment: My Everything, All Of It To You (Len) and Re-Education (Rin and Len). If you haven't already heard them, I strongly advice you go listen now! The 1st has me in tears every time and the 2nd is just plain awesome and gives me goose bumps. :3

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!


	6. First Laugh

Sorry it's been awhile. Things have been a bit busy with me. Lots of problems with my family and with myself for that matter. Oh, and my hamster died. R.I.P Sakura. Rest well in the great wheel in the sky! Something else that's random, I fake tattooed a heart on each of my hands, one with an L and the other with an R. They were supposed to be for 'Len' and 'Rin' but then I realised I just looked like an idiot who needed help knowing their 'left' from 'right'. OH WELL! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

I do not own Vocaloid!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

There's A First Time For Everything

Chapter 5: First Laugh

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was Saturday morning, the day Rin and I would go to the theme park. I found myself, once again, in front of Rin's pretty house. I'd pressed the doorbell and I was patiently waiting for someone to answer it. The door soon opened to reveal her father. He didn't look very happy.

"Hello Mr. Kagamine," I said, trying to show I wasn't nervous. "Is Rin here?"

"Len, isn't it?" he asked with a serious look. I nodded. "Well, Rin is out the back. Why?"

I gulped. "We're going out-"

"WHAT?! GOING OUT?! I NEVER SAID RIN COULD HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" he bellowed in my face. I instantly became flustered.

"N-no! I meant we're going out _today. _To an amusement park. Rin just wanted to show me it. I promise you, sir, that I am not dating your daughter," I said rather quickly. My cheeks were on fire.

"Hmmm…" hummed Rin's father as he started stroking his chin. "I don't really trust you but there's something about your character that tells me you don't lie. Does Rin have any homework this weekend?"

"No," I answered. "For having the best presentation in science, our teacher let Rin and I off for the weekend."

"Fine," he sighed. "Come, I'll take you to her."

I sighed in relief and Rin's father led me through the house. He opened their back door and gestured for me to walk through it. I nodded and walked past him only to have it shut right behind me. I guessed he had other things to take care of.

"Len, hi!" called a voice. Rin was a few feet away from me. She was wearing a blue frock with leggings and was crouched next to some wooden box that had legs.

"Hey," I replied as I walked over. I decided not to tell her about the misunderstanding between her father and I. "What're you doing?"

Rin giggled and stood up from the wooden box. She was holding something rather large and white in her arms. She walked over to me and chirped, "Len, meet Kohanna!"

I looked at the white bundle in Rin's arms and found some red eyes staring back at me. The thing was fat, had long, floppy ears and a twitchy nose. "A rabbit?"

"No, I crocodile," Rin said sarcastically. "Isn't she lovely?"

I reached out to stroke Kohanna. She didn't flinch and was really soft. I wouldn't mind having a cushion like that. Kohanna gave a little sneeze and I smiled. "She's sweet," I said. I looked at her size again. "Very big though."

"Oh yes, Kohanna is a bottomless pit when it comes to food!" Rin laughed. "She's also an old girl now. She was a gift from Rinto for my fifth birthday."

"Rinto? So that picture in your room, the rabbit that's with you and Rinto is Kohanna?" I asked in interest.

"Yup!" Rin smiled and rubbed Kohanna's head. "I was just feeding her before we left." She walked back over to the wooden box (which I now realised was a hutch) and carefully put Kohanna in. "Shall we be going then?"

"Huh? O-oh, yes!" I said. I'd forgotten about the theme park. "Let's go."

Rin led me back through her house. She grabbed a peachy coloured shoulder bag and we made our way back outside. It was a really nice day. Rin blabbed on about the theme park again as I listened. Soon enough, we'd arrived at the front gates. Looking over them, I could see the tall rides such as the Ferris Wheel and a roller coaster. I was beginning to feel excited.

"Hello there, Rin!" said a man with brown hair and dressed in red by the gates. He was on a level in one of those ticket boxes.

"Hey, Meito," said Rin with a cheerful smile. "Tickets for two please."

"Really?" Meito said and seemed to be interested. "You've got someone with you?"

"I sure have!" Rin cheered. "Meito, Len! Len, Meito. Len here is my best friend!" she exclaimed. I scowled. Why did Rin have to be so enthusiastic about everything?

"How come I haven't seen him before then?" asked Meito with a brow raised.

Rin smiled sheepishly. "It was only official yesterday. We've come here to celebrate our friendship!" she said with a fist pump. I scowled again. The way she put it sounded so childish.

Meito laughed. "Well, in that case, here," he said and handed Rin two tickets. "Free of charge."

"Really, Meito?" Rin gasped with sparkling eyes.

"Of course! This is, after all," he gave me a wink, "a special occasion."

"Thanks!" Rin chirped and hopped off. I went to follow her when Meito reached down and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, lad. This is the first time Rin's come here with a friend in years. She's like family to us staff here. Look after her, ok?" he said. I nodded quickly. Meito winked again and gave me a light push in Rin's direction.

As I caught up with Rin I thought about what'd just happened. Rin really was very lonely. But I was glad that she had all the people working at the theme park to watch her back. I wasn't going to let Rin or Meito down.

"There you are, slow coach!" Rin giggled. She grabbed hold of my sleeve and marched me off to the nearest ride, The Waltzer. I'm not the biggest fan of being spun around madly but did it really matter? No. I was going to keep Rin happy that day and just enjoy myself. We got strapped in and felt ourselves fly around in circles. I was a little dizzy coming off but I soon regained my balance and Rin dragged me off to the next ride.

By lunch time, I was really enjoying myself. We'd been on about five or six rides and had given a go at several booths. Rin seemed to know all the staff. We'd just finished a conversation with a young woman owning a sweet stall. Her name was SeeU and she was very bubbly with long, golden hair and cosplay cat ears. I noticed she liked adding 'nya' on the end of many of her sentences. Like Meito, she'd had a quick word with me as well.

"I can tell you and Rin are gonna be friends for some time," she'd said, "so look after the poor thing, alright? After her brother left and the incidents at school, she's lost her spark. But let me tell you this, I haven't seen Rin this happy in ages. It's you! I know it is, nya!"

It was hard to believe the bouncy, enthusiastic Rin I knew was once a miserable girl. I just hoped I never see her sad. For some reason, I really liked Rin's smile. I don't think I'd seen such a pretty smile before. And when Rin was happy, I was happy so it made sense to keep her happy, right?

"Len-Len!" chirped Rin.

"What did I say about that nickname?" I growled through gritted teeth.

Rin gulped. "Oh, yeah. Sorry! I was just wondering…. Well, I really wanna go on the roller coaster! I think we better go now because if we have lunch first, we might feel sick," she explained.

"It's alright with me," I shrugged. We walked over to the roller coaster queue. It wasn't that big as most people were buying their lunch. I was rather excited. I'd never been on a roller coaster before. When I asked Rin what they were like she said they went WHOOSH, ZOOM, WHEE! Well, that was her description. She then started telling me a story.

"Two years ago, I remember getting into my seat in this very roller coaster. I pulled the safety harness over my head, all the way down so the bottom rested between my legs. The coaster started and began the vertical climb up. About half way up I checked my harness and realised it wasn't on properly! It wasn't clicked in and was loose. I couldn't get it to click in. I was nearly at the top now and panicking. Just as the coaster carriage was going over the top I heard the click and the coaster _whooshed_ down. I NEALRY DIED!"

'_Thanks, Rin. I don't want to ride now.'_

It was our turn and I found I was shaking. I was fine before Rin told me that story! Rin yanked me into the carriage so I couldn't really turn back. My hands were shaking so much I couldn't get a good grip on the safety harness. Rin sighed, reached up and helped me pull my harness down over me. I felt so relieved when I heard the click.

"Wah!" I cried out as the carriage jolted forward slightly. It began its long, nerve wracking journey up. I don't know why I was so scared. My harness was tightly on but my teeth were clattering. _'Don't look like a scardey cat in front of Rin. Don't look like a scaredy cat in front-'_

"BWA!" The carriage had given a violent shake. Rin chuckled.

"Here," she said and slipped her delicate fingers into my sweaty palm. She smiled warmly. "There's nothing to be scared of. It's just a ride."

I looked down at my lap feeling rather embarrassed. "R-right."

The carriage slowly went over the top and WHOOSH! I let out a girlish shriek as we found ourselves hurtling towards the ground. Rin was making 'woo hoo!' noises while my eyes were clamped shut. Once I felt myself turning upside down that was it. I gripped Rin's hand tightly, leant over and buried my face in her shoulder. Rin gave my hand a reassuring squeeze in return. I honestly didn't care about my dignity. I just wanted the bloody ride to stop.

Thankfully, the air I could feel zooming past me started to slow down. When we finally came to a halt I hadn't resurfaced from Rin's shoulder. I knew I was bright red and after my actions, there was no way I could look her in the eye.

Rin coughed and said, "Come on, Len. People are waiting for us to get off." She was tugging on my jumper.

I slowly lifted my head up and quickly averted my gaze downwards. Rin lifted the harness off of me and I stood up with shaky legs. We climbed out of the carriage and started walking towards some food stalls. My hair was all in my face due to my hair tie being lost in the rush of the roller coaster. I basically looked a state.

Rin sat me down on a nearby bench and ran off yelling something about drinks. My stomach was turning around and around and I could barely see. I luckily spotted a nearby bin away from most of the people, ran to it and threw up. I swore to myself I was never riding a roller coaster again.

I was still bent over the bin when I felt something rubbing my back. I looked around to find it was Rin. She gave me a sympathetic smile put her arm around my shoulder and slowly walked me back to the bench.

"Sorry," she said. "You were fine until I told you the story."

"It's ok," I croaked. "I'm pretty sure it would've been the same with the story or not."

Rin had fetched me a cup of water. I drank it thankfully, set the cup down when finished, put my head in my hands and let out a long sigh. "Sorry you have to see me in this state."

"Oh, it's alright," giggled Rin. "But I must say," I tensed when I felt her grab a lock of my hair and twirled it around her finger, "I'm liking the new look."

I looked up at her in disbelief, shook my head and smiled. "What are we doing now, then?"

"Well, I doubt you want food. I've had a burger so I'm good. Do you want to go home?" she asked.

"Is there anything else you wanted to do?" I checked.

"Well, actually," Rin started, "they just built a haunted house. Please can we go in there then we'll go home straight away? Promise!" She put her hands together in front of her face.

"Alright then," I grunted and forced myself to stand. "Coming?"

"Yay! Thanks Len-Le-'

"Rin."

"Right, sorry."

We made our way to the back of the park where we found the haunted house. It was about three stories high, painted purple, had yellow windows and was surrounded by black trees. I didn't feel scared. I've noticed horror doesn't tend to frighten me that much. It's just when things make me jump I get extremely disturbed. The school bell for instance.

Rin grabbed my arm and pulled me to the front doors. "Let's go battle some ghosts!" I rolled my eyes and followed her.

It was dark inside. I stepped forward to hear a creak from the wooden floor boards. There was a fireplace, a table and a living area. Everything was really detailed. It must have taken so long to design and build. I looked around the walls to find all sorts of paintings of monsters and creepy looking people. It was obvious that as we walked the eyes were following us.

In the room over, there was a strange scraping noise. I wasn't bothered but Rin… well she didn't look petrified. Her face looked scared but her eyes were filled with amusement. We looked up at a big mirror on the wall. There was writing on it, written with some sort of fake blood reading, 'You're next.'

There was a crash from the next room and Rin whimpered slightly. "You're the one who wanted to come in here," I said.

"I-I know th-that. It's j-just a bit sc-scarier than I'd first th-thought," she stuttered.

"HEE HEE HEE!" cackled a voice. Rin spun around with wide eyes. I noticed some speakers in the corner and shook my head. The least they could've done was drape a cloth over them.

"Let's go see what the crash was," I suggested and wondered into the next room.

"L-Len! Don't l-leave me!" yelped Rin and she ran after me.

We seemed to be in the kitchen. Knifes were scattered out across the floor, several covered in that fake blood. There was a severed arm that was obviously made from rubber in the corner. Rin shivered and went to have a nose in the cupboards. In the first one, fake blood started dripping out of it. Seriously, they were over using the blood. The second must have had something Rin found deeply disturbing for she slammed it instantly. I lost interest and went to examine the fridge. There were spiders hanging all around it.

"HOLY ORANGES ON A FREAKIN POGO STICK!"

CRASH! BANG! CLATTER!

I spun around to find Rin on the floor. She was tangled up in a net and had a saucepan on her head. Her arms were crossed and her cheeks puffed out in a pout. She looked so daft. I started to feel weird…feel…really happy…feel…

"BWAHAHA!" I laughed out. I bent over, clutching my ribs and slowly sank to the floor. I was laughing so hard I could feel my eyes watering. My chest was tight and my jaw hurt. I hadn't laughed that hard in ages.

Rin gave a 'humph' but then her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What?" I chuckled as I sat up and wiped my eye.

She gave a huge grin. "That was the first time I've ever heard you laugh!"

I stopped laughing but kept my big smile. "You're… You're right." Rin looked at herself, then back at me and we both burst into giggles. It wasn't until then that I remembered how much I loved laughing. _'Thanks, Rin. Really.'_

"Now," said Rin when we'd finished our chuckles, "can you _please_ help me out of this net?"

"Just a second," I said and smiled deviously. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and snapped a quick picture of Rin in her pitiful situation. I looked at the picture and it was perfect. From realising I was taking a picture, Rin had that adorable, little pout plastered across her face. Wait… adorable?

I finally helped Rin out of the net and she dusted herself down. She then looked at me with a sheepish smile. "I think that maybe I'd like to leave now," she said.

"Alright," I agreed and led her out the way we came. I was actually quite glad she wanted to leave. I'd had a nose at the next room and there this fake shadow of a monster of something zooming around the room. Goodness knows how Rin would've taken that.

"Holy orange on a pogo stick? Really, Rin?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Well, at least I didn't throw up due to a roller coaster that wasn't even that scary!" she fought back.

"OI! That was my first time on a roller coaster. You've ridden that thing loads of times," I grumbled and looked at the ground. I was still humiliated at the fact Rin had seen me be sick.

"True, true," Rin sighed. "Anyway, it's getting on a bit now. I wanna buy some candyfloss and then we'll go home. Ok?"

"Ok," I smiled and followed Rin back to SeeU's sweet stall. She looked happy to see us again and asked us about our day. As Rin responded I thought about it myself. Besides the roller coaster incident, I'd had a pretty good day. I was enjoying my time with Rin. She'd had a big impact on my life since I'd moved to Cho and it was definitely for the better."

"Kagamine Len…and Rin?" someone asked behind us.

I looked around and saw two people. A boy with short, blue hair who was holding and ice cream and a girl with long, teal, twin tails. It was Shion-san and Hatsune-san.

"What…" Hatsune-san started slowly, "are you two doing here together?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ooooo, CLIFF HANGER! Mwahaha… INTERESTING FACT ABOUT ME: That story that Rin was telling, that actually happened to me! It was on the ride Speed in Oakwood Park. I seriously thought I was going to die! XD

PLEEEEAAAASE REVIIIEEEW!


	7. First Forgiveness

Nya! I'm back! Again, sorry the updates on this story are a bit slow. I'm trying my best! I should totally be doing homework right now but hey, I wanted to get this to you guys!

Hot Cocoa Len: You're gonna regret it. Believe me, I know.

Me: ARGH! SHUT UP SHOTA!

Oh, and if you haven't yet, please check out my new Romeo and Cinderella story. It's getting updated quicker than this one and it would mean alot if you dropped a review. On with the chapter!

I do not own Vocaloid!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••

There's A First Time For Everything

Chapter 6: First Forgiveness

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••

Rin span around like a whirlwind, dropping her fresh candyfloss in the process. Her eyes widened when she realised who the two voices belonged to and a look of worry flashed across her face. I didn't blame her. After what she told me about Hatsune-san and Shion-san, I wasn't extremely happy about them being there either. They were probably going to say something mean.

"I-I, um, well..." stuttered Rin, her voice trembling slightly.

"Not luring another one, are you?" said Shion-san as he narrowed his eyes and threw his scarf over his shoulder. He then looked at me and said, "Seriously, dude, I thought you were smarter than this. Why did you have to interfere with her and the Akumas? She got what she deserved, shacking up with their boyfriends."

"Well, I thought you were a decent person!" I snapped out of nowhere. I couldn't believe that. I rarely snap at people. But something about Shion-san's harsh words about Rin was making my blood boil. I wasn't just going to let him get away with it.

"Pardon?" said Shion-san and he laughed sarcastically, flipping that ridiculous scarf yet again. What was with the scarf? It wasn't cold enough to wear one. He was probably showing off with it.

_'Actually, that is now his new name. Show off Scarf. Ha... why am I being so childish?'_

"You heard," I said with a glare. "What did you say again?"

I thought back to my first day at Yuujou School.

_"Oh, that Kagamine girl is always a victim of the Akuma gang. Never does what they say! They almost broke her arm once," explained Shion-san in a casual voice._

_I stared at him in horror. "What do you mean? Doesn't anyone do anything?!" I exclaimed._

_"Uh, no. She's too weird that one. A right old geek with no friends. No one bothers with her, no one ever has. Anyway, better her than me," he chuckled._

"Oh, yes! I remember. You didn't care one bit for Rin's bullying. No matter what, it's never right," I growled.

"Well, when it's her then yes, it's right! She deserves it!" Show off Scarf barked back.

I felt something tugging at my sleeve and looked to find Rin with a terrified expression on her face. "Len...please. Let's just go," she said in a tiny voice.

"Hell no!" I said back to her and she gasped, staggering backwards slightly. I honestly don't know what had come over me. I guess I was determined to help Rin. I'd tried to stand up for her before but Rin ended up dragging me out of the mess. This time, I was determined to stand up for her properly and succeed.

"Kaito, I think we should go..." said Hatsune-san in a voice quite similar to Rin's. She had been so quiet through the argument I'd almost forgotten she was there.

"No, not before I teach this dipstick a lesson!" Show off Scarf snapped at her and turned back to me. "Why the hell would you wanna stay with a slut like her?"

I heard Rin whimper. That was it. "Because Rin's a great person! She didn't do anything the Akumas said she did. She's funny, smart and a great friend! Sure, she's a little annoying at times but I'd never want to end my friendship with her. EVER!"

I heard Rin gasp and when I looked at her she was bright red. When I realised what had actually come out of my mouth, I was rather surprised myself. My heart was beating fast and my cheeks were growing warmer and warmer by the second. But what I said was true, all of it.

Show off Scarf looked shocked. He opened his mouth slightly, before closing it again. He continued to stare at me and then Rin. Finally he said, "I...I still don't believe you."

I growled loudly, causing Hatsune-san to look rather frightened. I stormed up to Show off Scarf and yanked the long piece of clothing down towards to me so his was right in front of mine. His face was red, going blue. I guessed it was from the heated argument and the fact I was probably crushing his windpipe. He was very tall, at least a head taller than me, but was I scared? Pfft, no... Ok, maybe a little but I was still going to get my point across to him.

"You have made Rin's school life hell the past two years. She hasn't had anyone because of you. If you were her friends, you wouldn't have left her," I hissed in his face. "You're just as bad as the Akumas."

Show off Scarf's narrowed eyes widened. "Just as bad..." he said quietly, "as the Akumas?"

"Yes," I said, letting go of his scarf and pushing him away from me. He stumbled backwards into Hatsune-san who grabbed his sleeve and held on tightly. Both of them stared at me with a thoughtful expressions on their faces before they looked at Rin.

"Every year..." said Rin, who had been silent since I snapped at her. Her eyes were shut and her brows were furrowed. "Remember how we used to exchange chocolate? Valentine's day was special for us. I'd get orange flavour, Miku would get a special homemade leek flavour and we'd get Kaito normal chocolate but always get him chocolate ice cream as an extra."

She opened her eyes. They were glazed with sadness. "I still...I still make you guys chocolate. It's just, after the way you treated me, I was too scared to give them to you."

I nodded my head at Rin to show Hatsune-san and Show off Scarf she was telling the truth.

"Rin?" squeaked Miku, her voice a bit horse.

"Miku?" Rin replied, her lips quivering.

Show off Scarf walked over to us. He flinched slightly when he walked past me. After all, I was glaring daggers at him. He stopped in front of Rin. I thought he was going to say something horrible but to everyone's surprise, he grabbed Rin's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. He hugged her tightly and soon enough, Rin's dainty hands wrapped around his back, hugging him too.

I heard a choked sob and looked back to Hatsune-san who now had tears streaming down her face. She ran over to us, her arms already stretched out and her long, teal tails flying behind her. She crashed into the two already embracing and hugged them both tightly.

It was a sweet sight, the three old friends embracing each other. Even after all they had done to Rin, the way they were hugging, the sniffs coming from Hatsune-san and the hurt expression on Show off Scarf's face was enough to make both Rin and I realise, they were truly sorry. I felt warm, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

I noticed a hand poke out from the bundle of friends. Rin had turned her head sideways, so that her cheek was squashed up against Show off Scarf's chest instead of her face. She seemed to be the only one not crying. In fact, she had a huge smile on her face. She waggled her hand about and it took me a moment before I realised what she wanted. She wanted me to join in.

I'm NOT a cuddly person. I was flustered enough when Rin hugged me alone but getting squashed by three people? No thank you. I shook my head at her, my eyes pleading but she just grinned, reached further, grabbed my shirt and pulled me in.

Everything was a blur. I was intoxicated by the smell of ice cream, leeks and Rin's familiar citrus scent. Not to mention I was being squeezed so hard I felt ready to pass out. Just as I thought I was going to faint, everyone started to draw back. I gasped for air and threw myself backwards. No more hugging for me, thanks.

Hatsune-san wiped her eyes and sniffed with a smile, "I'm sorry, Rin. Really."

"Yeah, Blondie. Can you forgive us?" sniggered Show off Scarf with a grin yet his eyes were warm.

_'Heh...I guess I'm not the only one here nicknamed Blondie.'_

"Well," said Rin with a roll of her shining eyes. "Alright."

Hatsune-san dove back onto Rin, crushing the poor girl while Show off Scarf just turned to me.

"Hey, thanks," he said uneasily. "Sorry for earlier..."

"Never mind, Show off Scarf," I sighed. My hands flew over my mouth when I realised I'd called him that stupid name.

He scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "What did you call me, shota?"

I narrowed my eyes and growled darkly, "More importantly, what did you call _me_?"

"Boys, boys!" said Hatsune-san, waving her her arms about. "No fighting, please. It's immature!"

"Yes mum," snickered Show off- Ah, I'll stop calling him that now. He's back to Shion-san. "Wait... because I like to look up your skirt... IS OUR RELATIONSHIP INCEST?!"

_'Never mind. He shall now be known as Creepy Pervert.'_

"Wait..." said Rin slowly. "Are you saying, you guys are dating?"

"Yup!" said Creepy Pervert and pulled Hatsune-san towards him. "Three months today. That's why we're here. It's our anniversery date!"

"I'm not sure whether to be happy or worried that Rin didn't comment about Kaito and my skirt..." said Hatsune-san, a slight blush on her cheeks. Didn't blame the girl.

Rin chuckled awkwardly and said, "Didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Um... CHANGE OF SUBJECT! Let's properly introduce you to Len!" Rin took a hold of my hand, grabbed Hatsune-san's and brought them together. "Len, Miku! Miku, Len," she said with a smile.

"Erm, nice to meet you, Hatsune-san," I said politely.

"Oh, no. None of that 'san' crap. Call me Miku! Can I call you Len?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Um, I guess?" I bit my lip. It was happening all over again. People were asking me to call them by their first names! I felt almost flattered but still slightly unsure.

"That goes for me too!" said Creepy Pervert. He pushed his way in front of me, causing Miku's hand to get yanked away from mine. "You can call me Kaito!" he beamed and shook my hand so quickly I thought it was going to drop off. It was amazing, you'd swear he was a different person from when we were arguing. But no, I was still mentally referring to him as Creepy Pervert.

"Oh, cool!" Creepy Pervert exclaimed and gestured to my jacket. There was a Ryuu and the Dusk Dragon logo on the bottom corner. "I watch Ryuu too!"

_'Ok, maybe he's upgraded from Creepy Pervert to Kaito but still he better look out.'_

"Um, Kaito?" said Miku and she tugged on his blue hoodie. "It's getting late and my dad wants me home by six. You said we could go on the ferris wheel before we left."

"Oh, yeah!" said Kaito and smiled at Miku. "Sorry Rin, but I did promise. See you on Monday, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah," Rin replied with a warm smile.

"Bye!" called Miku as the two began to walk off hand in hand. Wow... What a strange encounter. They arrived hating us and left loving us. It was crazy.

"Come on," said Rin and she began to walk off. I quickly caught up with her. I smiled at her but she didn't even look at me.

Well, that was odd. I was expecting her to start babbling about what had just happened. Unless... Unless I'd upset her! Perhaps she hadn't wanted to forgive them! Maybe because I butted in without consulting her first I forced her to do something she hadn't wanted. _'Stupid, Len!'_

By now we were walking through the park gates. No one was around except the security guards because it was too late for anyone to get in. I would've actually liked to see Meito again, so I could show him Rin had had a nice day. Or had she? After all, she was being so silent I was starting to feel uneasy. It was like back under the tree with the chocolates. She was quiet then and I didn't like it. I had to think of something to break the silence._ 'Think, think, THINK!'_

We'd been walking in silence for nearly ten minutes now. Being the awkward idiot I am, nothing would come to my lips. I just trailed behind Rin, not sure at all how to start any kind of conversation. We finally arrived outside Rin's house. I was expecting her to run inside but she came to a halt and faced me.

"Len," she said, a serious look on her face.

_'Crap. This is the part where she's either going to yell at me or burst into tears. Neither sounds fun.'_

Suddenly, I felt a lot of pressure on my body. Rin had sprung onto me, wrapping her arms around my back. That flustered feeling soon returned and I felt myself grow hot. What was the big deal whenever Rin hugged me? I wished I could lay my finger on it but I just didn't know why.

"Thank you...so much..." Rin said breathlessly. She pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes, a huge grin plastered on her face. "If it wasn't for you, Miku, Kaito and I would never have been friends again. I would never have had the courage to talk to them. Heck, I tried my best to avoid them at all costs! I didn't even realise they were dating!"

I noticed my arms had subconsciously found their way around Rin, returning the hug. "You're w-welcome," I coughed nervously. My fearless attitude from earlier on had completely disappeared.

Rin let go, smiled and bounced down her pathway calling, "Bye bye, Len! See you Monday!" But she quickly came to a stop. She looked back around at me with a look on her face as if she'd forgotten something. Her eyes lit up and you could almost see the lightbulb above her head when she'd remembered. She skipped back over to me.

"Hey," she whispered mischievously. "Don't worry." She reached over to me and did something that made me flush crimson. She pecked me on my left cheek. She drew back and giggled, "Even though I'm friends with Miku and Kaito again, you're still my best friend!" With that, she hopped off and disappeared into her house.

I brought my hand up to where she'd kissed me and swallowed. That was certainly unexpected. It was only a little kiss, yet my heart was racing as fast as a mouse's. It was only done in a friendly way, of course. Nothing more. Yet I couldn't help but feel there was some other meaning behind it.

Shaking my head, I started to walk home. It had been a long day and honestly, I couldn't wait to get into bed. I mentioned before how I loved sleeping, right? Well, I was definitely going to sleep well that night.

I felt a vibration in my pocket. It was probably my parents or Lily asking when I was going to be home. I pulled out my mobile and looked at the text. I groaned and rolled my eyes when I saw it.

**From Rin**

**BTW wen U were arguing with Kaito U changed again, Mr Werewolf! :P**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••

I can't help but feel I rushed this chapter. Sorry if you think it's rushed! For some reason, I find it hard to write arguments. Just the first bit of the chapter took nearly an hour. (Well...I was kinda distracted with my deviantART but that's beside the point).

So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the fact I haven't left it on a cliff hanger! But then again, I haven't left any hints into what's gonna happen next. Oh, and if you think, 'Pfft, If my friends did that to me, there's no way in hell I'd forgive them!' Well, I'm sure we've all determined by now that Rin is an innocent sweetheart. And anyway, she still says Len's her best friend. And the kiss...hehe :3

Please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! :D


	8. First Fight

I know these apologies are starting to get repetitive but I feel like I owe them to you. I'm sorry! It's been nearly a month. ;_; It turned out Hot Cocoa Len was right. I should've done my homework which was revising for exams and just... Geez, it was freakin' mad XS But my exams are over so I can update again! ^.^

But seriously guys, I know I'm annoying when it comes to updating but I WILL keep this going until the very end and WILL update this as often as possible. The fact people are reading and reviewing means SO much. You have no idea QuQ

BTW You'll find there's been quite a time skip since the last chapter. I really hope you guys don't mind too much :3

I do not own Vocaloid!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••

There's A First Time For Everything

Chapter 7: First Fight

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••

It had nearly been two weeks since our visit to the amusement park already. It was currently a Wednesday afternoon and lunchtime. I found it quite amazing how quickly the time had gone by. It only seemed like the day before that I'd helped Rin resolve her issues with Miku and Kaito.

It was strange suddenly having someone at school to talk with other than Rin. Before, I talked to no one. It took awhile to get used to just having Rin there yapping on, but three people? It was just so weird. But I couldn't help but find myself liking it. It was comforting, in a way, to know I had someone else to watch my back. Was I finally becoming social?

Kaito wasn't actually that bad. I think he just needs to work on not thinking aloud all the time. Perhaps people wouldn't get so cross with him. His Miku fantasies are a little scary. I did wonder why she hadn't broken up with him yet. But as I said, he was a pretty decent guy. I think his belief of what Rin did was because he was simply misled. From what I'd gathered, he never truly hated her. And anyway, after he hugged her like that at the park, it was obvious how he really felt.

Kaito had even dragged me away from Rin on our walk home. He started talking about Ryuu and the conversation quickly picked up. We were almost talking like we were old buddies. Rin's an amazing friend, but it was nice to have someone of the same gender to talk with. Not to mention, he showed me his dog and I really like dogs. It was even better that he'd named it after one of the shadow beasts from Ryuu.

I'd also become quite fond of Miku. She seems a very cheerful girl, rather like Rin, but twice as energetic. She gets excited over the tiniest things and bounces about like a five year old. I will admit, she's a bit annoying but she means well. Her and Rin seem really close again. I was surprised how quickly they resumed their full friendship. She'd been over Rin's house twice already.

For some reason, and I hated the fact I felt that way, I wasn't actually fussed on that fact. I was thrilled that Rin had her old friends back. She seemed so happy and that made me happy. But I couldn't help but dislike the amount of attention Rin was giving Miku and Kaito. I was still eating with her in private under our tree yet it still made me on edge. However, I understood that Rin was just excited about her friends' sudden reappearance in her life and guessed things would calm down in about a week or so.

But they didn't.

They got_ worse._

"Are you coming, Rin?" I asked. I was just finishing packing up my things. I was also hungry and in need of food so I was hoping Rin would hurry up. She seemed to be staring into space. "Rin?" I asked again and waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hm? O-oh! Sorry!" she said sheepishly as she jerked back into reality. She stood up and collected her things. "Yes, yes. I'm coming."

I waited impatiently. It wasn't just because my stomach was growling, but I had something ask Rin. After all the commotion with Miku and Kaito, I hadn't been over her house at all. I actually wanted to go again, after my last visit. I enjoyed preforming with her. My parents were out that evening and Lily was going on a date with Al (I _knew_ it wasn't just a friendship Valentine's text). So in short, it was the first time since we'd moved to Cho that my embarrassing family weren't about. I was thinking of inviting Rin over. She'd asked about my house before and it was about time I let her come over. I could even teach her to draw a bit.

My stomach was filled with butterflies. Half of them were fluttering about from nervousness but for some reason, the other half seemed to be flapping around in excitement. It was beyond my knowledge why, but I was actually pretty excited about the thought of Rin coming over. It would be pretty fun!

I couldn't help but grin to myself and shake with silent giggles, causing Rin to stand up straight and look at me quizzically.

"Len, are you ok?" she asked and placed her hand on my forehead. "You're laughing... and I haven't even done anything stupid to make you laugh."

My forehead started to burn at her touch so I swatted her hand away. "Fine. I'll tell you when we're under the tree."

Rin jokingly scowled at me for hitting her hand and said, "Alright, let's go th-"

Rin was cut off by a big, teal monster flying through the air and landing right between Rin and I. Miku was completely blocking my sight of Rin and all I could see was her long, bright hair. I tried to walk around her but she started to bounce up and down in excitement and her hair flew into my eyes, causing them to sting like crazy. I stumbled backwards.

"Rin, Rin, RIIIN!" cried Miku and giggled loudly.

"What, what, WHAAAT?!" I heard Rin reply, repeating Miku's yells.

Miku continued to bounce on the spot and said, "Kaito was playing electric guitar in the music room. You know the show off with the pink hair? That idiot, Luki? Well, he picked up a guitar and now they're battling!"

"Really?" Rin said curiously. Miku nodded, only to shake more hair in my face. Miku hair hurts.

"Uh-huh! Come see!"

I stopped rubbing my sore eyes and looked up. Rin was coming to lunch with me! Since my first day at Yuujou, there was never a day one of us missed out on eating under the tree together. Even now Miku and Kaito were now our friends, Rin and STILL I ate by ourselves. Surely Rin wasn't going to go off with Miku, right?

"Sure! I'd love to go!"

I stopped breathing and felt my heart drop to my stomach.

...what?

Miku's hand grabbed Rin's and before I could say anything, the two girls had bounded out of the classroom. Rin hadn't even looked back, let alone said anything to me. I was stunned on the spot, wide eyed. I suddenly remembered I hadn't breathed for nearly a minute and choked.

Rin had left me...

Rin had left me for Miku and Kaito...

I was alone.

People were starting to stare at me so I just awkwardly padded out of the classroom. I decided not to hang around looking like a loner (even though I was) and go to the tree anyway.

I just couldn't believe it. Rin had never left me before. I suddenly started to feel as lonely as I used to. I started to feel the way I did in my past schools. But this time was worse. Back then, I didn't know what having a friend was like. So even though I felt lonely, I didn't miss anything. Now is was different. I knew what it was like to spend time with a friend. A best friend. I couldn't hide the fact to myself that I was hurt.

I got out of the school and slowly walked up to the orange tree. The tree was becoming even more beautiful than before. It stood proudly over me, sunlight streaming through the small gaps. More and more petals were appearing each day. They were small, cute and a pretty off white. I could even see tiny oranges starting to appear on the tree.

I was about to point out the oranges to Rin but then I remembered she wasn't there. I sighed and plonked myself onto the tree's roots. I wasn't in the greatest mood one bit. Rin had gone off with Miku to watch Kaito playing the guitar. Did she think Kaito was better at playing the guitar than me? Probably.

I got out by bento and reached for a rice ball. However, before it touched my lips it appeared to crumble all over my lap. I was confused until I saw my hand was clenched in a fist. Without meaning to, I'd crushed it. Was I... angry?

I growled loudly and stood up. My foot crashed into the tree and I started to kick it. I didn't know what I was doing. Why was I acting that way? It was so childish, yet I didn't want to stop it. I didn't understand why I was so angry. I was upset as well. I was going to ask her to come over, too! ARGH! I sounded like such a kid!

Eventually, I sighed heavily, stopped kicking and rested my forehead against the abused tree.

_'Come on,'_ I mentally told myself. _'It's just one lunch without her. You'll manage fine. It's not like she'll do it again.'_

I nodded determinedly and sat back down. Ignoring the crushed rice ball, I dug into the rest of my bento. I tried to concentrate on the food and how delicious it was but my mind kept wandering off to Rin. Was she enjoying herself? Was she thinking about me? Had she forgotten me? I shook my head violently every time to try and clear the thoughts but it was useless.

I was so lost in the situation that I didn't even jump when the bell from hell rang. Now, that was something. I collected everything together, including my thoughts, and made my way back into the school. I must have been walking far slower than I realised because the majority of the class were already there. Thankfully Kiyoteru-sensei wasn't. However, when I looked around I couldn't see Miku, Kaito or Rin anywhere. I was growing even more angry and found myself muttering under my breath as I sat down at my desk.

The trio finally paraded through the door wearing huge smiles. Miku had her arm firmly wrapped around Kaito's and Kaito had a satisfied smirk. I looked to Rin who was bouncing around and giggling.

"You got him good, Kaito!" she exclaimed and gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Blondie," Kaito said happily. "Glad you could come and watch me kick his ass."

Rin giggled at Kaito's words but then her gaze rested on me. You'd think someone grabbed a huge needle, plunged it into Rin and drained all the blood from her skinny body. All colour had left her face and her smile quickly faded. She sprinted over to me, dodging surprised students in the process and slammed her hands on my desk. She opened her mouth to speak but she got interrupted.

"I'm here," sighed Kiyoteru-sensei as he walked into the room rubbing his eyes. He looked really tired. "Please take your seats. I'm not in the best mood so please keep quiet."

Rin looked down at me with a look of desperation to say something. I flicked my eyes towards the seat next to me to tell her to sit down before she got into trouble. She reluctantly walked around and plopped herself down. She shuffled closer to me. I guessed it was to try and whisper something to me but I surprised both of us by moving away. I didn't look at her. I was pretty mad and I wasn't going to let her get away with it.

The rest of the day went past so slowly. It was almost agonising how long the minutes seemed to last. Rin kept trying to get my attention by flicking erasers in my direction or tugging on my sleeve but I just completely ignored her. I didn't want to accidentally snap at her later on so I figured that ignoring her for the time being would calm me down.

By the time the bell went, things really had calmed down. So much so I did my regular jump unlike earlier on. It was alright. She'd only left me for one lunch and she seemed pretty sorry. Anyway, I was probably making it a bigger deal than it was. I was fine now.

"Rin," I said as I packed up my things.

"Y-Yes?" she asked back nervously.

I turned to her and smiled. "Never mind about lunch. Let's just forget it happened, alright?"

Rin sighed in relief. "Yes! I'm sorry Len... thanks."

I continued to smile as I picked up my bag. I turned around to Rin who seemed to be staring into space just like she was before lunch. She was away with the fairies a lot recently. I gestured towards the door and asked, "You coming?"

Rin shook her head awake and said, "Yep! Yep, I'm coming."

We made our way towards the door and walked down the corridors. I decided to work up the courage and ask her over. Under the tree, with little people around, would've been ideal but the corridor would have to do. Otherwise, she'd be home before I could ask.

"H-Hey, Rin?" I asked. I tried to sound casual but my nervousness showed through my tone.

Rin looked at me and tilted her head. "What?"

I started fiddling with my sleeve as I replied, "Are you busy this evening?"

Rin squinted her eyes in thought before she said, "Nope. I can't think of anything I have planned tonight. Why?"

"Well...um..." I said, trying to find the right words. "I was just, er, wondering if you'd like t-"

"Oi! Oi! BLONDIE!"

I held in my growl as Miku and Kaito leaped out from behind us. Miku's eyes were twinkling and Kaito was grinning. Before Rin or I could ask why they'd jumped out at us, Kaito held out some strips of paper. They looked like tickets for something or other.

"Remember last week I mentioned that music fair?" Kaito asked Rin as he waved the tickets at her. Rin nodded but this was the first _I'd_ heard of any music fair. "Well, I forgot to say earlier. My dad got us tickets. We're going!"

Rin's face lit up. "Really, when?"

"Now, silly!" Miku said and giggled loudly.

Kaito handed Rin the tickets and she gazed at them almost lovingly, like they were a dear pet. But her expression quickly turned to one of confusion. She counted the tickets under her breath. There were three. She looked back up at Kaito worriedly. "There's only three."

"Aha...well," Kaito said and looked awkwardly to the side. "Dad could only get three. I couldn't say anything, I had to grateful enough for these or I wouldn't even have them."

"But what about Le-"

"Save it."

Rin jerked her head to me. Her aqua eyes were wide and confused. "Wha...what?"

"I said, save it!" I snapped darkly.

That was what I was scared of earlier. That's why I wanted to calm myself down. It worked then but now the new incident was happening, I was enraged. My chest was extremely tight and my eyebrows were so furrowed it was causing me a headache. I'd had enough of being left out.

"I'm SICK of everything being about these two. You keep leaving me out! And lunchtime upset me more than you think," I explained angrily.

Rin scoffed and said, "Are you saying you're jealous? How childish."

My eyes lit up with fire. "I'm not jealous! Just extremely pissed off."

Rin's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "You seem jealous to me. And you could have said something before I left with Miku."

"You ran off before I could!" I said a little too loudly, causing passers by to stare. "I was going to ask you something too but I guess you're running off with these two, now."

"Uh, g-guys?" Miku asked nervously. "Please don't squabble in the hallway. People are looking."

Rin stepped closer to me and said, "Come on, then. Ask away."

"UGH! It doesn't even matter now!"

"Guys, seriously, you better-"

"If it was _that_ important, you'd ASK!"

"Well maybe from the way you're treating me, I don't WANT to ask you anymore!"

"Blondie...everyone's looking..."

"It was just one lunch anyway. Don't be such a baby, I'm sure you survived."

"Don't call me a baby!"

"Fine then. How about shota?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"I wish I'd never have stepped in at the amusement park! Kaito and Miku could still be bullying you for all I care!"

I heard Miku gasp behind me and Kaito make a small noise in surprise. Rin's angry scowl faded into a blank expression. I was still furiously panting. We stared into each other's eyes. The whole hallway was dead silent but I knew there were many witnesses. Before anything else sparked up, I pulled my bag up higher on my shoulder, tilted my head forward so my bangs hid my face and started marching away from Rin.

I heard shuffling and Rin's now shaky voice say, "L-Len...I..."

"No, Rin. Get lost and leave me alone," I hissed over my shoulder and proceeded to run out of the school. I kept running, dodging all the people making their way home.

My legs took me away from the school. Far away. I didn't really know where I was going. I was just running. I didn't want to go home and I didn't really have anywhere else. I'd been in Cho for nearly three weeks but I _still_ wasn't familiar with any facilities. Rin was going to show me around the following weekend. Apparently there was a small shopping centre (which my parents had already been to but I was too lazy to go) a cinema and a park that Rin went to often. I was actually looking forward to it but now I wasn't so sure. I was so angry.

I was starting to grow tired and my running was slowly turning into a walk. I stopped for a moment and looked around. I didn't have a clue where I was. I didn't even know which direction I'd come from. Basically, I was lost.

Just a short distance ahead, I could see black, swirly railings. At first, I thought they were for someone's garden but the railings were really long, carrying on to the end of the road. I wandered over to them and soon I could see nothing but luscious, lime grass. There were all different types of trees everywhere, a sparkling lake just off to the right and a small playground to the left. Little children were running about with their parents stood around happily chatting and a few old folk were sat on benches around the lake.

_'Well, I've found the park.'_

I reached for the gate, opened it and slipped inside. There was no one really my age about. They were all probably still coming out of school. I didn't want people to look at me (being the awkward person I am) and made my way over to a group of oak trees. They were large, and shielding from the sun. I sat down on the roots, looked down at the dirt and sighed.

_"I wish I'd never have stepped in at the amusement park! Kaito and Miku could still be bullying you for all I care!"_

_"No, Rin. Get lost and leave me alone."_

I was beginning to regret everything I'd said to Rin. I'd surprised even myself with the harsh words. Thinking back, they were beginning to upset me. I would never want Rin to picked on again. The poor girl had been through enough with the Akumas. I liked Rin's smile so much and I always wanted to see it. I never want to see her cry. It'd hurt me to see her cry. I guessed it was the painful yet rewarding burden of her being my best friend.

It wasn't long before all my anger had vanished and all that was left was guilt. Guilt, guilt, guilt. What if I'd upset Rin? What if Rin was never going to talk to me again? What if... What if I'd made Rin cry? I didn't know. But I did know that if I had, I'd probably hate myself. Hate is such a strong word, I know. Yet if Rin's tears and pain were caused by me, I really would.

I rested my head back against the tree and looked at the sky. It was a brilliant, bright blue although I noticed some grey clouds over the horizon. I doubted it would rain before I got home. Well, if I did somehow work out how to get home. I knew it was best if I got up and tried to find my way back but I couldn't bring myself to get up. I was feeling really tired. I let my eyes close and let out yet another sigh.

My eyelids slowly lifted and I looked up to the sky again.

_'Oh... Oh crap... How did it get so dark?!'_

I brought my hand up to my face to rub my eyes. I looked back up and sure enough, it was really dark. I looked at my hand and noticed sleep had rubbed off on it.

_'Damn! I fell asleep!'_

I shot up, grabbing my bag in the process, and came out from under the tree. I looked around and I wasn't surprised to find everyone was gone. I started to panic. There was no one around for me to ask for help. I quickly pulled out my phone. It was still on! I found I had six missed calls. Two from my mother, one from my father, one from Lily and two from Rin. Rin...

I quickly looked up 'Mum' in the contacts and pressed the mobile to me ear.

Ring, ring.

_'Pick up!'_

Ring, ring.

_'PLEASE pick up!"_

Ring, ri- "Hello."

"Hello?! Mum?!" I asked frantically into the phone. "Listen, I'm in the park and-"

"This is Lola Kagamine. I'm unavailable right now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you! Keep on smiling!"

I grunted and rolled my eyes at my mother's cheesy voice mail and waited for the the beep. But... the beep never came. I brought my phone away from my ear and stared at it. It read:

**BATTERY LOW - PHONE WILL TURN OFF AUTOMATICALLY**

With that, my phone's screen went blank then quickly went as black as the night sky. However, something appeared on the phone screen and for a second I thought that maybe it had found some extra charge. More little things appeared but they soon turned into big things. That's when I felt myself growing weirdly wet and looked up to find it was raining.

"ARGH!" I yelled out in frustration and shoved my phone into my pocket. I didn't have a coat with me, not even a hood of any sort. My bag was too heavy to hold over my head and I didn't want to take my school books out, they'd get ruined. It wasn't long before I was soaked.

For some reason, I'd given up. I didn't try to leave the park and go looking for home. I didn't even try to go knocking on someone's door for directions. I was so down that I couldn't be bothered to leave that park. My mind had firmly set itself back on Rin. I'd upset her, I'd probably upset Miku and Kaito and I'd even upset myself.

What was strange was that you would have thought I would at least run for shelter back under the tree. But I didn't. Instead, I was drawn to the lake. The rain hitting it made such a pretty splitter-splatter sound and I wandered over. I hovered over the short railings, watching as the water droplets fell into the lake making little ripples. Even though the sky was dark and filled with clouds, the water somehow still found a way to sparkle.

I leaned further over the railings. I could see my reflection in the water. Though it was being torn apart from the ripples, I could still make out my blonde hair. The hair tie I use had fallen out, probably while I was asleep, and my hair hung down to my shoulders. I looked... I looked a little like Rin.

Suddenly, the water seemed to stop and all I could see was Rin. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes hidden by her hair. She then tilted her head upwards a bit and I could see her eyes, filled with hurt and tears. The tears started to quickly trickle down her face and she cried out. I reached out to her, trying to get to her, but I just couldn't!

"Rin!" I called. "Rin, I'm coming!"

"Len! Stop! You're going to fall!"

SPLASH!

I was surrounded by water. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. All I could hear was the disturbed water around me, swishing everywhere. I tried to call out for Rin but I started to choke. It was dark. It was wet. I didn't like it. I tried to call out to Rin again. I had to stop her crying.

I felt something grab me from under my arms and pull me upwards.

The night's cold air hit me hard as I emerged from the water. I gasped for breath and choked out the water that had invaded my lungs. My rescuer, who still had a grip under my arms, grabbed my legs as well. I felt a breeze fly passed us and I guessed my rescuer had sat down. My head seemed to be rested on their lap. I looked up. My vision was blurry but I could just about make out blonde hair.

"Rin?" I croaked out, squinting my eyes.

"No," my rescuer breathed out. "It's Lily... It's Lily..."

I felt somewhat disappointed Rin wasn't there yet I found myself suddenly clinging to my big sister. Her warm arms wrapped around me and she pressed me against her. I felt like a little kid again. When I was upset, Lily used pull me onto her lap and hold me close. Sometimes it seemed like Lily was there for me more than my parents.

"Lily, I'm sorry. Tell mum and dad I'm sorry too," I moaned quietly, my voice muffled because my face was pressed into her chest.

"Shh, it's alright. We'll go home now. Mum and dad are coming here right now," she explained, still holding me tightly.

"Ok," I sighed and closed my eyes tightly.

The last thing I remembered were yells from my parents and Lily's soft, soothing words.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••

This became way more dramatic than I first intended o.O But, uh-oh! Rinny and Lenny have had a fight XO Poor Len. ;_; And if you think Rin's sudden character change is odd, think about it. Have you been in a situation where one of your friends has found a new friend and they kinda forget you're there? Yeah, it's happened to me so it was easy to describe the feeling :/

Can I just say, I think Lily and Len having a brotherly/sisterly love is really cute! X3 Same goes for Luka and Rin. :D (Even though Luka isn't in this story XD)

I'll try really hard to update this quicker than last time! But remember, long reviews = quicker updates! ;)


	9. First Feelings

Yay! Update! I was tempted to quickly update Romeo and Cinderella after an 'incident' instead. (Aha, I'm still laughing now! Mizune, that review didn't make my day, it made my week! XD) But I decided this really needed to be updated so, here ya go! :D

Not much happens in this chapter (I mean, there's not a lot of action) but after the last VERY-dramatic-for-a-story-like-this chapter, I thought we could do with a breather ;)

I do not own Vocaloid!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••

There's A First Time For Everything

Chapter 8: First Feelings

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••

I found myself waking up. I kept my eyes firmly shut, not wanting to let any light in. I wanted to go back to sleep. I couldn't remember what I'd dreamt, it was just a blur. But I knew whatever it was, it was nice. I wanted to try and continue it. I shifted slightly and groaned.

_'It's hot in here. I'm hot. I'm too hot. I don't like it. My head hurts. My chest hurts. I feel sore. But I'm comfortable. I'm on something soft. I'm pretty sure it's my bed. Yeah, I must be on my bed because I can smell my room. My room always has that lingering banana scent. But there's definitely something else. Meh... I'll ignore it. And there's something on my head. What is it? And... eh? Somethings' rubbing my hair!'_

I slowly opened my eyes. Thankfully, it wasn't too bright in my room. The curtains were shut. But there was definitely some light coming from somewhere in the room. I guessed it was my bedside lamp and glanced to the side. I quickly looked away and shut my eyes tight. I couldn't believe what I'd seen. Rin... I'd seen Rin! Was I dreaming? Did I imagine it? I cautiously looked to the side again and the person sat next to me was definitely Rin.

Rin was sat upright on the bed next to me. The only reason she hadn't noticed me looking at her yet was because she had her nose in a book of some sort. I couldn't tell what it was because my vision was still a little blurry. She was wearing casual clothes, yet when I looked down I noticed she seemed to have made herself cosy by removing her socks. Her bare feet fidgeted and rocked up and down.

Then I realised that the thing rubbing my head was Rin herself. Her dainty fingers moved through my hair in long strokes, occasionally caressing my head. I squeezed my eyes shut again and swallowed. I felt myself get hotter than I was before and started to sweat a lot. Rin's actions were getting me really flustered.

_'But, why?'_

I accidentally let out another groan, slightly louder than the last one, as I felt my body become even more sweaty than it was before. It was HORRIBLE. I heard Rin's cold (well, cold to me) palm rest on my forehead. She gasped and I could feel her getting off the bed and then running out of the room. Some sort of pressure had left my forehead and I realised a wet cloth had been there. Then I understood. My temperature had risen so Rin had gone to get me a fresh cloth. Right.

She was back within thirty seconds and placed the ice-cold cloth gently on my head. I sighed at the cold relief and I could feel Rin climbing back onto the bed. She made little grunts as she resumed her position and I heard the sound of a page turning. It was back like before.

I just lay there, still pretending to sleep. I knew perfectly well it wasn't a dream, the aching muscles in my body told me so. Therefore, I knew that if I 'woke up', things would be awkward. It wasn't like I'd forgotten the fight. I remembered everything that occurred clearly, up until I was clinging on to Lily, drenched from falling in the lake. Looking back, I felt rather stupid. I was so tired and confused I'd actually... I guess you could say hallucinated Rin. I really did think she was there but it turns out I was only getting closer and closer to falling in the lake.

Knowing Rin was engrossed in that book, I opened my eyes and looked up to the ceiling. How was I supposed to speak to her? What could I say? For one, I knew I should definitely apologize. I was out of order with my words. Would she forgive me? She couldn't be too mad. After all, she was sat next to me stroking my freakin' hair. What was it meant to mean? How could I-

"Len?"

The stroking of my hair had stopped.

_'Oh, crap.'_

I snapped my eyes shut. I mentally cursed to myself. She must have seen my eyes open. Why did I risk opening them?!

I heard an amused, 'Hm' and Rin's sweet voice say, "Don't play 'I'm asleep' with me. I saw your eyes WIIIIDE open."

I sighed and opened my eyes only to jump out of my skin. Rin had leaned over me, her upside down face hovering right above mine. Her deep, blue eyes were staring directly into mine and her hair was tickling my nose. I gulped and shuffled to the side to get away. Something about Rin being so close like that got my heart racing.

"How long have you been awake, then?" Rin sighed and I heard the little 'thud' of her tossing the book onto the floor.

"Only a few minutes," I lied, not wanting to get her mad. If she knew I'd been awake for nearly quarter of an hour, I'd probably be hearing a thing or two.

"Mm," Rin replied and let out another small sigh. "How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Don't lie." Her tone was surprisingly quite dark and it scared me a little. I'd never heard Rin sound like that before.

"I'm too hot, my muscles ache and my head kills," I groaned and lifted my hand up to hold my head.

Everything went silent for a moment. It was awkward and awfully uncomfortable. What could I say? I had lots to say to Rin but I didn't really know how to put it into words. Well, I had to apologize. That was settled before. Right, I was going to apologize for the way I acted.

"I'm sorry," I said, only to find Rin had said it at exactly the same time. Our heads snapped into each other's direction and we both said, "What?"

Rin looked down at her hands which were fidgeting on her lap. "I said, I'm sorry," she murmured and clasped her hands together.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked and furrowed my eyebrows. I was the one out of place. I couldn't believe I'd told Rin I'd wished for her sadness. That was just plain mean. I never wanted Rin to be sad. Never.

Rin looked up at me and sank slightly, like a dog getting told off. "I clearly upset you."

"Well, yeah," I said, starting to sit up. "But I said some pretty mean stuff. So, sorry." Rin suddenly smiled and leaned closer to me. "What?"

"Nothing, really," she said, absolutely beaming. "I just like how we're apologizing at the same time."

I stared at her oddly for a few seconds. No matter how close I've become with Rin, I don't think I'll ever quite understand the ways she thinks. Scratch that, I don't think I'll ever understand how all girls think. Miku and her bubbliness, the Akumas and their sudden change of character on Valentine's Day and Lily... Geez, I don't even want to know the way she thinks. Her mind seems a very scary place. 'Wait, Lily!'

"Rin, where's Lily?" I asked eagerly. After she pulled me out of the lake, I was quite sure she was shaken up.

Rin tilted her head to the side and said, "She's downstairs. So is your mum. You father is out."

"Wait...so you mean to say you've met my parents?" I asked, sweat dropping. Of course, I was eventually going to introduce Rin to my family but they're so crazy that I was determined to be there and fully alert at the time. So naturally, I was now panicking.

"Yup!" Rin nodded. "I really like them. They're really fun, unlike my parents." Her voice sounded slightly sad when she said that.

"Right," I said. I managed to push myself up, ignoring my aching muscles' protests, whipped of the blanket covering me and swung my legs off of the bed. In one quick movement, I hoisted myself up. I was stood up for about two seconds before, to my despair, I went tumbling down and landed flat on my face. "Ow..."

"Len!" Rin yelped and I heard her running around the bed. I was still face down, moaning in discomfort. Rin grabbed my shoulders and heaved me over onto my back with me letting out groans in the process. "Len, you've been asleep for nearly twenty hours. You do know it's 6pm, right? Your legs are numb!"

My eyes widened. Asleep for twenty-odd hours? I don't think I'd ever slept that much in my life! And no wonder my knees gave way the second I stood up. "Ugh, how was I supposed to know I'd been asleep that long?!"

"Yeah, I shoulda said something," Rin chuckled sheepishly. She then looked at me with a concerned expression and asked, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nah," I confirmed. "Just a bit bumped." Rin chuckled again and proceeded to wrap her arms around me, causing me flap my arms about and me to cry out, "Eh?! W-What are you d-doing?"

"You can't stay down here forever," she giggled and pulled me up. Feeling really embarrassed, I pushed on the ground with my legs and Rin managed to drag me back up onto the bed. Instead of laying me back down, she stood up a pillow against the headboard and pulled me to sit up against it. "There we go," she said and draped the blanket previously covering me on top of my legs.

I looked away, my face starting to heat up. I could still feel Rin's touch burning on my body. I actually quite liked it, but I felt so awkward and I couldn't let Rin see my face. It probably looked weird.

"I'll go get Lily if you're THAT desperate to see her," Rin said and before I knew it, she'd hopped out of the room and I could hear her footsteps trotting down the stairs.

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding,looked back up at the ceiling and started fidgeting with my fingers. Rin had recently been making me feel so odd. Not a bad odd. Just... odd. I couldn't think what it was. How to describe it? Strange, unusual, flustered and awkward. Yet, warm and tickly.

_'Wait...do I like Rin?'_

Before I could answer my sudden question, I heard talking get louder and louder as two blonde girls entered my bedroom. I'd barely had a chance to say anything before all I could see was yellow and I was very aware of the fact all life was being squeezed out of my body.

"Lenny!" squealed Lily as she hung onto me even tighter. "You had me so worried! Do you have any idea what we went through trying to find you? Mum was about to phone the police!"

"Li...ly..."

"What?! Why can't you speak right?! Are you dying?!"

"Ca...n't...brea...the..."

"Oh, hell! No! MUM! GET IN HERE! LEN CAN'T BREATHE! LEN IS DYING! MUUUUM!"

"Hug...too...tight!"

"Oh...aha...ha," Lily laughed sheepishly and slowly withdrew from me, ending the life threatening hug. The relief was better than catching your phone after nearly dropping it down the toilet. Yes, I did that once. And yes, I had a 'like a boss' moment.

"DID SOMEONE SAY MAH BABY IS DYING?!"

_'Well, crap."_

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

_"Double crap."_

The next thing I knew was that my mother had literally launched herself on the bed and had landed right on top of poor, old me. For a woman who doesn't look like she weighs much, she weighs a lot.

"Mu-um!" I whined as she started to rub her cheek against mine. "Get off! You're heavy!"

Mum chuckled and rolled off of me, her laughter echoing through my bedroom. "Aww, am I embarrassing little Lenny in front of his lady friend?

"Mum!"

"You know, Rin, I've got the cutest photo album of Len as a baby downstairs. There's pictures of him pouting, dressed up as superheroes and there's this adorable one of him in the bath and-"

"MUM!"

Mum laughed out loudly, leant over to me and gave me a noogie. Mum and Lily do that a lot. She drew back and said, "Just teasing. I'll leave you two be. And, Len?"

"Hm?" I responded in a goran, trying to get my hair out of my eyes after mum's attack.

Mum smiled warmly and sighed happily, "I'm glad you're ok. Just don't scare us like that again. Your father and I nearly had a heart attack."

"Don't forget me!" Lily said, waving her hand above her head. Mum just rolled her eyes, hopped off my bed and left my room. "Mum, wait!" called Lily and she ran after her.

Now my crazy family had left the room, everything was quiet again. I let out a sigh of relief. Peace... But it was soon replaced with another sound. I looked over to Rin. She'd collapsed on the chair by my desk I sat at to do homework. Her hand was clapped over her mouth and she was sniggering. Soon enough, she was in full on hysterical laughter mode. I huffed and turned away from her, my arms firmly crossed.

"D-don't be like that, ha! Len..." Rin spluttered. She got up and staggered over to the bed, only to collapse on it face first and clutching her ribs. "It's just...your family, ha! They're so, ha! Hilarious! HA HA HA!"

I continued to ignore her. I was pretty much humiliated by my mother. It's not so bad when it's just my family home but in front of Rin... _'Somebody kill me.'_

After what seemed like endless hours of laughter, Rin finally caught a hold of herself and sat up. She prodded me lightly and said, "C'mon, Len. It's not that bad." I still didn't look at her. "Leeen." Didn't look. "Nyaaa!" Rin breathed out and draped her arms around my shoulders.

"Ngh! Rin, get off!" I said in protest. She was nuzzling my back with her forehead, causing my senses to spiral out of control. For some reason, I had to do everything I could not to face her and hold her back. For some reason, I wanted to hold her close. For someone reason, I wanted to reach down and maybe...m-maybe even k-kiss her.

I thought back to the question I'd asked myself before Lily so rudely squeezed the living daylight out of me. Realisation hit me pretty hard in the face.

_'Oh, crap. I really do like her, don't I?'_

"Leeen," Rin purred in my ear. "Stop being moody with me."

"Alright! Ok!" I said, barely able to cope with her touches anymore. "I'll talk to you. Just get the hell off me!"

Rin giggled and removed her hands from my shoulders. I turned around to look at her and was met with pink cheeks and a cute smile. "Good boy!" she praised and rubbed my head as if she was petting a dog.

I pouted, my arms still crossed. "Everyone seems determined to mess up my hair today."

"It was a raging jungle anyway. You move around a lot in your sleep," Rin chuckled with her hand near her lips.

"Wait..." I said, taking in what Rin had just said. Feeling my heart beat increase, I asked, "Rin, how long have you been here exactly?"

"Just a few hours."

"The truth," I said with a certain tone that caused Rin to sink slightly.

"7am," Rin said sheepishly and bit her lip. "I was... I was worried. Actually, I wanted to see you last night when they found you, but dad wouldn't let me out that late. I managed to persuade him to let me leave early instead."

"So, you've been here the whole day?"

"Yup!" Rin said happily. "I haven't left you alone once! Well, other than to change your cloth or go get a snack or use the toilet or something. I've been reading your Ryuu manga, I hope you don't mind. I took the blankets off you sometimes cause you seemed to be getting hot and..."

Rin's blabbing was slowly starting to get blocked out. 7am? She must have been up early to get to the house by that time! And if the day before was a Wednesday, that meant it was a Thursday. Thursday is a school day! You mean to say she'd missed a day of school to be with me? Not to mention all the things she'd done for me while I was asleep. She... she was awfully worried about me.

"Oh, and did I say I LOVE your room? It's like an art gallery! Hey, are you ever gonna get a career in art? Because I'm quite sure that... Len?"

As my thoughts had been processing, I hadn't noticed I was starting to get closer and closer to Rin. I slowly reached out and gently wrapped my arms around her. That's why she stopped talking. One of my hands pressed into the top of her back and the other pushed on the back of her golden head. I started to pull her closer to me and held her tightly. "Thank you," I said softly into her ear.

I felt Rin hesitate for a moment before she wrapped her arms around me in return and replied, "You're welcome." She sighed and fell quiet for a moment before she added, "And I'm sorry sorry."

"You've already apologized," I breathed out, still holding Rin tightly against me. I didn't want to let her go. When Rin hugged me before like when we played her song together and on Valentines, I didn't really like it. I guess it was just because I wasn't used to hugging anyone else other than my family. Now I was a little more familiar with the feeling, I really liked hugging Rin. In fact, I loved it.

"Len, I'm apologizing again cause if you ran as far as the park I think you were pretty darn upset," Rin said and she wriggled away from my a bit so she could look me in the eye. "Why _did_ everything upset you so much?"

"I...well..."

"The truth," Rin said, mimicking the tone I'd used on her earlier.

I sighed and lowered my head. "This sounds pretty childish but, well," I stopped to awkwardly cough, "I guess you could say I was a little shocked. I've kinda grown used to spending my time with someone and not having you there yesterday felt weirdly...wrong, I guess you could say."

"What do you mean by only _now_ you've gotten used to being with someone?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Well..."

"Len... have you been...lonely?"

I didn't reply.

Rin quickly pulled me back into the hug, holding on to me firmly. Her fingers reached up to the back of my head and she started stroking them through my messy hair. I reached my arms back up around her shoulders. I didn't know what to say, but thankfully she broke the silence by asking, "I'm a seriously the only person you've rubbed elbows with?"

"Wha...?!"

"It's a saying for being sociable with someone," Rin giggled, breaking the serious atmosphere for a moment. "If I am, no wonder you've been so awkward with me. And here I was, thinking I was doing something wrong!"

"You didn't do anything wrong," I said, suddenly feeling rather happy. "You're just a little too enthusiastic for me at times. It's hard to keep up."

Rin pulled back. We only had to stare at each other for a few moments until we were both laughing our hearts out. I didn't know what was funny, I honestly didn't. I guess we were both just happy we'd gotten all the bad things over and done with. Apologies had been accepted and thoughts were now clear.

Well...except the new thoughts of my sudden crush on Rin. But was it sudden? Actually, when I thought even harder, I realised I must have had something lingering for a while. It explained the blushing and my stomach thinking it was an acrobat. Even though the new feeling was a little embarrassing, I was glad I now had a decent reason for feeling so flustered around Rin.

I suddenly yawned in the middle of my laughter. Rin's giggles slowly grew to a stop and she smiled sweetly. "I bet you're tired after that."

"Hmm," I hummed and covered my mouth as I yawned again. "But I slept a lot, so I don't understand why I'm tired."

Rin reached out and patted my shoulder. "Well, you've been through a lot. I think you should sleep. Anyway I better be getting home now."

My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it quickly reached out and grabbed Rin's. "Don't go," I said quickly, instantly flushing after. What on earth had caused me to act like that?! It was almost like an automatic response! It wasn't me at all!

Rin's eyes clouded over with confusion and her cheeks went a light pink colour. "O-Okay...I'll stay. But lie down, you're starting to look really sleepy."

I don't actually think I looked that sleepy, other than the yawning. I bet she thought I was getting sick from my weird actions. Nonetheless, I removed my hands from Rin's and did as I was told. I lay back down on the bed, bringing my pillow flat down with me and pulled the blankets back over my body. Rin wriggled over to my side, only she sat up. She resumed the stroking of my hair. This time, I didn't mind as much. I was actually quite soothing.

"Any requests?" she asked. "Want a fresh cloth? Food? Drink?"

I thought for a moment. Did I want anything? A smile crossed my face as I thought of something I really wanted. "Sing."

"Sing?!" Rin said in shock. Her hand stopped moving for a moment. "Why sing?!"

"Because," I said, almost teasingly, "I haven't been able to get Meltdown out of my head. You've got such a lovely voice." I must have been getting quite sleepy after all. My words were trailing out on their own.

"I...um...ok," Rin sighed, giving in. "But not meltdown. Not for going to sleep. How about a lullaby?"

I would've usually protested something like a lullaby. After all, I'm not a baby. But I found myself sleepily humming, "Mm," in agreement. I didn't want to push my luck. I was lucky enough Rin was singing to me.

_"Teach me the words as always_  
_And I will change them into a song _  
_What will you obtain from your imagination of delusion?_  
_There's one and only one song of truth."_

The melody of Rin's lullaby was so beautiful that I found myself lost in it instantly. My eyelids slowly sealed away my sight. I could only hear Rin's sweet voice and the feel her delicate fingers passing through my hair.

_"Lu li la~ Lu li la~_  
_This singing voice_  
_I wonder, to whom will it reach?_  
_Using the key I obtained known as 'words'_  
_I opened the gates of the unknown..."_

Even though it was hard to concentrate on the words as the melody and Rin's angelic voice was taking up most of my attention, I realised the lullaby wasn't as simple as it seemed. I knew there was some whole other meaning behind it, but I didn't want to ask. Why would I ever want to interrupt such a beautiful song? I carried on to listen and took everything in. After what I guessed was the ending of the second chorus, Rin started humming all sorts of different notes. I guessed they were the instrumental's tune. I bet it was one of Rin's masterpieces.

_"Lu li la~ Lu li la~_  
_This singing voice_  
_Is the clockwork lullaby_  
_If you fail to wind me_  
_Then I'll stop_

_Memories like the blossoming flowers_  
_And traumas like muddy waters_  
_Continue spinning and melting_  
_Everything within me."_

Rin continued to hum the remainder of the song. I was stunned. It was amazing and I felt full of joy, yet the song seemed so sad. I wondered again why Rin would be writing sad songs. But that thought was quickly pushed from my mind. I thought about how I loved Rin's voice, which quickly lead me onto thinking about how I loved her smile. I loved her laughter, I loved her eyes, I loved the way she teased me, I loved the way she hugged me...

"I love you, Rin," I thought.

Well, at least I thought I thought it.

All the strong emotions towards Rin quickly turned to ones of panic. I'd said it out loud. I'D. SAID. IT. OUT. LOUD. How could I be so stupid?! Well, there was a chance she didn't hear me. I decided to keep my eyes shut, so Rin thought I was sleeping. Perhaps if she had heard me, then she'd think I was talking nonsense in my sleep. I've been known to talk about potatoes going roller skating while in my dream world. Lily recorded me to prove it.

I heard the rustling sound as Rin got up. Some small clattering could be heard and I guessed she was collecting her things. Then it went quiet. I was about to open my eyes, thinking she was gone when I felt something warm on my face. The warm thing smelled citrusy. I quickly realised it was Rin's breathe. I froze. She leant down and planted a small kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too, Lenny," she whispered. A soft breeze washed over me as Rin stood up. The sounds of her footsteps beating against the floor and the door shutting and clicking filled the room before it went quiet. I opened my eyes and stared at the closed door, my face burning.

Well, I honestly couldn't tell if I'd imagined that or not. Had I? My mind was a blur. All I did know was that my forehead was on fire.

I was starting to wish I'd requested a fresh cloth after all.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••

And we shall leave it there for now!

Sorry, I would've updated sooner but I kept getting bored and starting numerous one shots when I should seriously be finishing one I've had half written for two weeks now. I hope you didn't get bored when reading this ^^; And the song was 'Clockwork Lullaby' for anyone who doesn't know. It's part of the Evillious Chronicles but I'm not going to get lost in all of that. I just thought it'd be a pretty song(lullaby) for Rin to sing. I actually sang it to my sister once to get her to sleep ^.^

OMG GUYS GUESS WHAT. WE ARE NOW OFFICIALLY HALF WAY THROUGH THE STORY! My plan had a prologue, sixteen chapters and an epilogue so...yup. HALF WAY THROUGH! AND THAT JUST SHOWS HOW MUCH I SUCK AT UPDATING SINCE THIS WAS PUBLISHED LAST DECEMBER! ...OTL

Review? :3


	10. First Tears

Hehe, I'm back ^^' I've explained why I was gone for so long on my new fanfic 'Tiny Vegetables'. I can't be bothered to explain again cause I'm a lazy butt so go there to find out. (And possibly to drop a review cause I really don't want that fanfic to be a fail OTL)

So, um, not reeeaaally much to say other than the fact this is quite a long chapter. It's possibly the longest of this story so far. Oh, and there's been a time skip again. Sorry, it's necessary for the storyline ^^' AND OMG! WE HIT 50 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *dies*

I do not own Vocaloid!

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

There's A First Time For Everything

Chapter 9: First Tears

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"Len-Len?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What-what?"

I was sat at Rin's desk, doodling away. Rin was on her bed, on her her back with her arms waving around in the air. She'd asked me to come over her house to teach her to draw a bit but we weren't really getting anywhere. The easily distracted girl kept wandering off and grabbing random things to show me. It was hopeless. I couldn't get her to sit and concentrate on anything I tried to show her. I guess she was going down the academic road and I the creative one. Well, I'm quite academic too but I'm pretty sure Rin's smarter than me. But...only just. But then again, she's musically gifted so I guess we're both mixed abilities.

I looked over to Rin. She shifted onto her side and stared at me strangely for a moment. I looked at her blankly, waiting for her to speak up. Eventually she just shook her head and said, "Never mind."

I put down the pencil I was holding and stood up. "Go on, say. I'm listening."

Rin just shook her head at me and rolled over onto her stomach. "I was gonna ask you something, but I remembered the answer myself. That's all."

I cocked my head to the side. It wasn't like Rin to just leave me hanging. And the past two weeks - yes, it'd been two weeks since the lake incident, I couldn't believe it myself - she'd been acting rather odd.

_'Haha, Rin's acting odd? You're one to talk.'_

Yes...I'd noticed my behaviour around Rin was starting to get strange. I guess it started when I realised I had a crush on her. Hehe... I blush just thinking about that. It was still so new to me and rather embarrassing. But whenever the thought crossed my mind when I was alone, I found myself blushing and giggling like a giddy school girl. _'Oh, Rin. What have you done to me?'_

I was dreading the day after Rin had come over. After I'd accidentally slipped out an 'I love you' and Rin had said it back, I was scared to go to school. What would Rin say? What would she do? But surprisingly, she didn't mention it once. I didn't bother either, since it was an accident in the first place. Did I imagine it? No... I remembered her lips against my forehead clearly. Some part of me almost felt disappointed that she hadn't brought it up. Though worried, I was eager to know why she'd said 'I love you' back. Perhaps I had imagined everything after all.

"C'mon, Rin. Tell me," I whined, approaching her slowly. She didn't move, only continued to stare across the other side of the room. I went to sit down next to her, only to accidentally sit on her feet. Rin squeaked in surprise. I was about to get up and apologize when I noticed they were bare. I smirked.

"W-What? Len, get - GET OFF!" Rin cried out in laughter as I grabbed her feet and started tickling them. Rin began thrashing about, her whole body shaking with laughter. She also growled a bit, trying to kick my hands away but it was no use. I had a tight grip on her.

"Ah, I see someone's ticklish," I chuckled, increasing the speed my fingers were moving along her feet.

"I-I'm - Haha! I'm n-not! HA!" Rin shrieked. She sounded happy and angry at the same time.

I smirked again as I focused mainly on the bit in the center, under her foot. "Your feet beg to differ."

Rin continued to laugh while I continued to torture. I didn't want to stop. That beautiful smile on her face was too big, so why _would_ I want to stop? But then I saw something that made my face burn the shade of a tomato. Rin had invited me over after the school day. We were both still in our uniforms. I was in trousers and a blazer but Rin... she was in a sailor uniform. She was wearing a skirt. From the position I was in, I could see up that skirt.

In a panicked state, I launched myself forward, letting go of Rin's feet and throwing my arms out in front of me. The last thing I saw before I crashed down on top of Rin, was a pair of surprised, aqua eyes. I lay still. What...what had I done? Kami-sama knows what Rin was going to think.

I looked down to find Rin's face right below mine. Trying to hide why I'd jumped on her in the first place, I smirked once again and chuckled. Rin puffed her cheeks out in a pout and her face started going a pretty pink colour. I laughed. Rin's expressions were adorable yet hilarious. Hmm... I've noticed I use a lot of cute adjectives to describe Rin now. I don't mind accepting the fact I do, she's cute and she deserves them.

Rin couldn't keep a straight face since I was laughing a lot and she soon joined in. Giggles erupted from her throat and she threw her head back, her smile bigger than ever. But the laughter slowly died down and Rin's head tilted forwards to be adjacent to mine once more. She lifted her arms up and to my surprise, wrapped them around my neck. She was still smiling. I lost my smile and swallowed. We were in a position a couple would use to kiss.

Rin continued to smile up at me and I bit my lip. What on earth was she doing?! I just had to move my head the tiniest bit and our lips would be touching! I...I wanted to. I really did want to move forwards. I wanted to kiss Rin. I wanted to hold Rin. I wanted to love Rin.

I didn't really know where all the sudden urges were coming from. The past two weeks I'd managed not to lose control. It was a bit hard. One afternoon when we were under the tree, Rin had gotten really excited over a rabbit I'd drawn for her and got all up in my face, hugging me and grinning. I nearly lost it then. I just had to move in and... But I didn't. I was seriously worried about our friendship. What if I ruined it? If she didn't see me in that way, she'd never be able to look at me the same way again.

I'd now moved in a little, my eyes starting to close. I couldn't help it. I could feel her breath on me, captivating me. I wanted a taste. Rin tilted her head so our noses were touching. That was it, I...I had to...

_'I want to dive into a nuclear reactor!'_

"W-WAA!"

I tumbled off of Rin in surprise and fell off her bed. I landed on my back, causing my spine to click and make me groan out in discomfort. _'Well, that bloody well hurt.'_

_'If I dive into the nuclear reactor then I can let all my sins go…'_

I growled and whipped my phone out of my pocket. I unlocked it, pressed it to my ear and huffed, "Hello?"

"Yo! Lenny!" said the voice coming from the phone. "It's Kaito!"

I smacked my hand against my forehead and groaned, "Really?"

"Haha, yep! Really!" said the blue haired idiot on the other side.

After the fight, Miku and Kaito were a little weary of me. I didn't blame them. I'd made it out to them like I hated them. I didn't... I was just angry at the time. Since then, Rin had given all three of us equal attention. Actually, I a little more than the others but I guess that's because we're a bit closer. And anyway, Miku and Kaito had plenty of dates to go on. It was hard to forget they're a couple when they always had their hands all over each other. Rin seemed oblivious but I was quite aware. I swear they over did the PDA on purpose just to make me feel awkward.

Kaito had become an even better friend than before. He told me the only reason there were three tickets, not four, was because his dad didn't know about me at the time and when Kaito told him, it was too late. I doubt he was lying. I could see how sorry he looked. I doubt someone like Kaito would be able to get away with lying anyway. It's hard to describe. He's just one of those people, you know? A good, loyal yet slightly hopeless friend. I'd surprisingly grown rather fond of him.

We exchanged numbers soon after. I also had Miku's, although I never really had proper conversation with her like I'd have with Rin and Kaito. She would usually just text me random smileys and animal noise like, '**Moooo**!' and, '**Nyaaaa**!' They made me smile but not laugh like when Rin texted me, '**Hey... U no that pencil u leant me? It kinda died... I dropped it down a drain. RIP pocky.**' And then, '**Ack! I meant RIP pencil. Stupid autocratic!**' And then, '**AUTOCORRECT!**' They had me clutching my ribs in hysterics.

Kaito's texts were usually quite dumb and made me sigh rather a lot but he was quite fun to talk to. However, this was the first time he had rung me. No, actually, the second. The first was about two o'clock in the morning a week before. I wasn't pleased. I answered his call, expecting an emergency or something and all I got was, "Hi. I'm bored. And out of ice cream. If I go downstairs to get more, my dad will yell at me. Talk to me. Entertain me. Do something." I can't remember exactly what I said (although, I know it was rather colourful) and hung up on the idiot.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment," I said, rubbing my back. It was going to be bruised, for sure.

I heard Kaito snicker before he said, "Busy having 'fun' with Rin, eh?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"W-Wha?! No!" I yelled into the phone as I started to get flustered. "Sh-Shut up! Wait, how do you know I'm a-"

"At Rin's house? I have my ways."

_'Ok, now I'm a bit scared. Kaito isn't as dumb as he acts.'_

"But I reeeaaally gotta tell you something. So can you come outside?" her asked, the teasing tone ceasing to be. "I'm waiting outside a few houses down from Rin's. It's important."

"Really? Right now?" I sighed. I was enjoying my time with Rin. Kaito better not be playing around like before. Well, to be honest, I think he was being serious when he previously called. Fine, Kaito better be nagging me for something actually important.

"Yes, right now," Kaito huffed. "Oh, and one more thing. Just tell Rin that your mum called saying you had to go home early or something. Don't say it's me!"

"Um, alright. I'm coming," I said and cut off the call.

"You gotta go?" Rin asked. She was now sat upright on the bed and her head was tilted to the side.

"Y-Yeah, my mum called. Sorry," I said, rubbing the back of my head. I lifted myself off the floor.

"Mm," Rin said and she bit her lip. She seemed to be thinking. She looked back up at me and smiled. "Go on, then."

I nodded and picked up my school bag from the corner. I pulled it up onto my shoulder. I turned back around to face Rin. She was still staring at me, I had her full attention. I really didn't want to go. I'd...I'd almost kissed her. I wanted to stay, talk, laugh and mess around. I sighed and gave Rin an apologetic look.

Rin shook her head, still smiling. "It's fine, really." I started walking towards the door when she asked, "Len?" I stopped and looked back. Her cheeks were tinted pink. "I think it's sweet you actually put Meltdown as your ringtone. This is the first time I've actually heard it ring!"

I smiled and nodded. I seriously couldn't get Meltdown to leave my head and found myself constantly singing and humming it. About a week before, I'd had enough and asked Rin to record the chorus for me to use as my ringtone. She actually recorded the whole thing and gave it to me anyway. With a little persuasion, I also managed to get ahold of the lullaby Rin had sang to me. Clockwork Lullaby...what a pretty name.

"An amazing song sang by an amazing person. Why wouldn't I want it as my ringtone?" With that, I turned around and walked out of the room.

As I made my way out of the house and down the road, I wondered where that sudden compliment had come from. I didn't compliment people often. No, it wasn't because I was an asshole. I just felt...awkward I guess. I was telling people things I liked about them and I just found it hard to get my words right. What if I accidentally said something hurtful instead? I wouldn't want that. But I remember when Rin was miserable over her parents comments about her singing that first time I visited, I told her she had a gift for music and her voice was gorgeous. I felt awkward then but...this time I didn't. It was so easy to compliment Rin. There were so many good qualities about her.

"Oi! Lenners!"

_'I've had enough of all these nicknames.'_

Kaito appeared in front of me, scarf and all. He was grinning from ear to ear and had an odd look in his eye. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but something was giving me a bad feeling.

"Sooo," he breathed out and hooked an arm around my neck. I scowled up at him - yes, I'm shorter than him...only just! I tried to wriggle away but he had me good. Kaito just laughed and turned me around to face him, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Kaito asked, the smirk I'd heard through his voice on the phone making its appearance.

"N-No..." I replied, completely clueless. "Thursday?"

Kaito shook his head and chuckled, "You're hopeless." Funny, since the hopeless idiot said that. "I mean...what date?"

"The 14th of March?" I asked, still unaware of Kaito's aim.

"And what's on the 14th of March?"

"Uhh..."

"Wh..."

"Wah?"

"White..."

"...day." Everything clicked and my eyes grew wide in panic. "It's White Day tomorrow?!"

"Yes," Kaito chuckled and drew his hands back to cross his arms. "Yes, it is."

I put my hand on my forehead. I'd completely forgotten. I'd... Oh, my. If Kaito had never have reminded me, I'd never have known! I wouldn't have gotten a present for Rin in return for her Valentine's chocolates. But I still hasn't gotten her anything! What time was it? I looked down at my phone, which was till in my hand. Right, it was half past five. I had time...right?

"Whoa, you look troubled," Kaito snickered and lay a sort of comforting hand on my shoulder. "The shops are still open, go get Blondie something. It'll mean a lot to her."

I took in a deep breath and nodded my head determinedly. I thanked Kaito for informing me and marched off. I didn't look back. I'd say thank you to Kaito properly the next day. For now, I had to go pick something out for Rin. I started to jog a little. Best to save time, right? I fished in my pocket for money. I carried some around with me for emergencies like forgetting my bento and having to buy lunch or if a friend/family member needed a hand. This was a big emergency. I pulled out a handful of coins and looked at them, being careful not to fall over while running. Good, I had enough for a decent present. I nodded to myself again and clutched the money tightly. _'Oh, please don't let it be that all the good stuff is gone.'_

I dashed into a little gift shop that I'd seen it on my walks home from school. I'd been wanting to go in and have a nose for awhile but I'd never got around to doing it. I put my hands on my knees and caught my breath. I'd ran all the way from Rin's street. I finally stood up. An old man behind the counter, holding a cigarette in one hand and a pen in the other, was giving me the strangest look. I chuckled nervously and quickly walked over to the displays. I could tell he was still looking at me.

There was a little section labeled, 'White Day'. It surprisingly still a lot of things to choose from. There were teddies, flowers, jewellery, cookies, white chocolate... There was so much to choose from! I thought to myself what Rin would like. I didn't really want to give her chocolates since that was what she gave me. I cupped my chin and tapped my foot in thought. Perhaps a teddy? No...it seemed a little childish.

The word '_Orange_' caught my eye and I looked over to the marshmallow section. I'd never seen so many different flavoured marshmallows! Mint, strawberry, chocolate... I noticed the word '_Orange_' again and picked up a packet. I examined the product. It seemed to be orange flavoured marshmallows. It was perfect! I squeezed the packet slightly and smiled, but my smile slowly faded into a frown. I couldn't just get Rin marshmallows. Anyway, isn't it that you have to give a present three times as special as the girl's? I sighed and looked around.

_'What to get... What to get...oh!'_

I noticed at the back of the display was a big, white object. I reached for it, being careful not to knock anything over in the process, and picked it up. I brought it up to my face. It was a rather large, white bow. It was very pretty and felt lovely against my hand. I rubbed the material between my fingers. It was soft and silky. An image of Rin, smiling and wearing the big bow upon her golden head suddenly appeared to me. It would suit Rin so well! And, not to mention, it almost looked like rabbit ears. Rabbits BY FAR were her favourite animal and what about Kohanna, eh? She loved that bunny to death.

I was getting so excited at the thought. If I got the bow, Rin would be really happy. I'd get to see Rin's gorgeous smile by gifting her with it. But then my heart sank. I'd looked at the little tag attached to the bow. _'So... So expensive.'_

It was understandable. It was no cheap product, the material was fine and silky and it looked like it would last ages. I sighed. Perhaps if I put the marshmallows back? No, even then I wouldn't have enough. I lowered my head and tried to put the bow back. I couldn't, it felt almost glued to my fingers. I frowned and tried to shake it away. No...I couldn't let go. To my horror, I felt a frustrated lump start to grow in my throat.

"You alright there, lad?"

I jumped at the sudden voice and looked to the side. The old man from behind the counter was stood next to me. He was quite skinny, with long, grey hair tied in a ponytail that reached just past his shoulders and wore a pair of thin, rectangular glasses.

"Y-Yes, sir. I'm fine, sir," I assured the man, wondering why he'd approached me.

"That's a lovely bow you have there," he commented, twiddling his thumbs around in circles.

I sighed and ducked my head. "Yes, yes it is, sir."

"Lovely material. Handmade, too. Very pretty."

"Yes, yes it is, sir."

"You really want it, don't you?"

I looked up at the man, my eyes wide with longing. The man gave a smile and clasped his hands together. "I presume it's for someone special?" he asked, his friendly eyes full of curiosity.

I nodded quickly. "Very special, sir."

"A girlfriend?" he asked, his eyebrow raised and a mischievous smile playing out on his lips. I shook my head and he said, "Ah, but you like her, don't you?" I bit my lip and felt my face flush. I shyly nodded my head. "Then," said the man with a chuckle, "I know you don't have enough, but why don't you just give me what you've got? I'll happily take just that and let you have the marshmallows, too."

My eyes lit up and my mouth fell agape. "S-Sir, I-"

"Just promise me something," the man said as he started to make his way back behind the counter. I clutched the gifts tightly against his my chest and followed him. "If you love her, tell her. Don't leave things too late." He stopped to light another cigarette and I waited patiently. He breathed in the sickly, grey stuff and puffed it out again. "I did."

Her looked down at a photo frame set on the counter. It was of a teenage girl. Her hair was a pretty silver colour tied back in a bow, her smile sweet and her eyes a stunning red. The man sighed down at the photo. I looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't be," chuckled the man. "I just want to make sure you won't make the same mistake. I get a lot of boys coming in here who don't think twice about what they get for their ladies. You, young man, are quite different. That girl is a very lucky one."

I blushed again and managed to say, "Th-Thank you, sir!" I handed him the money I had been holding onto.

He took it and put it in his till. "One final thing," he said as he picked up his cigarette again. "You are a very polite, young man, but I'd much prefer it if you'd called me Dell."

I nodded and took my receipt. "And I'm Len. Thank you, Dell!"

I waved and walked out of the shop. What a nice, nice man. He was so kind and really understood me. I just wasn't fussed on the fact he smoked but hey, no one's perfect. I did think about what's he'd said, though. Not leave things too late? I was starting to doubt my solution of keeping my feelings hidden. If it didn't work out, at least I tried, right? But...the thought of losing the friendship I had with Rin was horrible. I was torn.

I was a little more late getting home than usual but my family didn't seem to mind. Actually, they were tied up in their own problems. It seemed everyone knew about White Day, other than me. Mum had brought up White Day and the look on dad's face, well, I felt sorry for the poor man. Mum was going on and on about all the wonderful gifts she might get while dad seemed to sink lower and lower into his seat. He'd better think fast, if he didn't want a raging monster the following day. Lily was panicking that Al wouldn't get her anything and overreacting like silly, teenage girls do. Well, apart from Rin.

Rin's different.

After a slightly loud dinner, I retreated to my room. I changed and collapsed onto my bed. I didn't even feel like drawing. I was so tired yet to relieved. I put the bow and marshmallows on my bedside table so they were near and switched off the lights. Sweet thoughts filled my head as I fell asleep.

_'Rin, since I met you, things have changed so much. I have a friend. A friend who I can rely on, a friend who I can trust, a friend who never has any problems with making me smile...it goes on and on. Rin, you're funny, dorky, happy and adorable. Rin, since I met you, I've become a better person. I smile a lot more, I laugh, I play music, I'm not afraid to mess around and for once, I'm actually enjoying life. Rin, you did this to me and I can't thank you enough. Rin, I don't think I just like you. Rin, I think I'm in love with you.'_

I jumped out of bed the second my alarm clock went off. I didn't want my sleepy side to get the better of me, I was too excited to give Rin her gifts. I decided I wasn't going to wrap them. I wanted Rin to see the bow the second I gave it to her. I couldn't stop myself from grinning as I got ready for school. I was just so happy!

I was soon out of the house, making my way to Rin's place. Since she lived closer to the school than I did, I'd always leave a little earlier than her so that we'd meet up at the same time. We'd starting walking to school together after the fight. We thought it was more fun.

I came to a halt outside of Rin's house. I'd usually wait for a minute or two and the girl would skip out saying, "Good morning, Lenny!"

I waited. I looked at my phone. **7:58**. I waited some more. I looked at my phone. **8:03**. At this rate, we'd be late. I put my phone in my trouser pocket, walked up to her front door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again and bit my lip. She couldn't have gone already, right? The door eventually opened to reveal Rin's father.

"H-Hi, Mr. Kagamine. Where's Rin?" I asked a little nervously. I still found him rather intimidating.

To my surprise he said nothing, only stood to the side and gestured for me to come in. I stood still for a moment, staring at him blankly, before I gripped my bag's strap and walked in. Mr. Kagamine shut the door behind me, making me flinch slightly. He made his way over to the kitchen where I could see Rin's mother was sat at the table. Her forehead was rested on her hand and she was taking small sips from a cup of tea.

I was about to ask what was going on when Mr. Kagamine pointed to the backdoor. Rin was outside? Alright... I nodded to Mr. Kagamine and walked across the room. I opened the backdoor and without turning around to see Rin's parents again, I went outside. I looked around. No Rin...wait. I spotted her. She was sat on a chair next to Kohanna's hutch. Perhaps she was feeding Kohanna? I slowly approached, expected to be met with a, "Good morning, Lenny!" But to my horror, what I came to see was the complete opposite.

Rin, who had sensed my presence, looked up at me. Her face made my heart stop. She was red, her features scrunched up and streams of water running down her cheeks. I stood stunned. Rin was... Rin was crying. She suddenly held out her arms to be, beckoning me over. I didn't walk, I rushed to Rin's side, threw off my bag and scooped her up in my arms. I sat dpwn on the chair, pulled her onto my lap and hugged her close. Rin took a fist of my shirt and wept against me, I trembling along with her as she did so. I-I'd never seen Rin cry before. I was...scared.

"L-Len!" she let out through choked sobs. She gripped my shirt harder and buried her face in my chest. I hugged her tighter so our bodies were as close as they could be. _'Rin...why...?'_

"Rin," I said softly, my voice shaking a little, "what's wrong?"

Rin took awhile to reply. She was crying so hard that whenever she tried to speak, more tears simply spilled down her cheeks and distressed wails escaped her mouth. I couldn't do anything but hold her on my lap and rub her back, praying nothing too awful had happened. Well, something must've. Rin was in an terrible state.

Finally, she managed to say, "K-K-Kohanna...she's g-gone..."

"What?" I said in disbelief, pulling Rin away a tiny bit so I could see her face. My heart broke when I saw her expression. "You mean, s-she-"

"In the night," Rin said as she gazed up at me. She then looked away and squeezed her eyes shut. "She p-passed."

Rin looked back at me. Her expression broke my heart. She looked so upset. Her tears, I could feel them. No, wait. I was... _'Am I?'_ I felt something run down my cheek. Then another thing, and another. I was crying too.

"L-Len?" Rin said. Her tears were still there, but her voice had stopped shaking and sounded surprised. She unclenched one fist of my clothing and reached up to touch a tear. "Why are you..."

"You're crying," I spluttered, my vision getting blurry. "How to you e-expect me not t-to?" I pulled Rin in again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her forehead under my chin. "Rin," I continued with quivering lips, "I'm sorry, just... Rin, the fact y-you're hurting is making me h-hurt, too."

Rin didn't say anything. She remained as she was, hanging onto me. Her legs were perched up on the side of the chair and most of her was on me. I tilted my face towards Rin's hair, breathing in her citrusy scent. I felt a little better but Rin was still whimpering quietly, making the pain come back.

I was pretty surprised. I couldn't believe I'd actually started crying along with her. I hadn't cried for...well, for a while. I didn't actually remember. I was pretty close to crying the day Rin and I had fought but I kept it together. Tears of frustration also almost made an appearance when I realised I didn't have enough money to buy the bow. I seemed to only want to cry when it came to Rin. Did I really care that much for her?

Rin finally calmed down. She'd stopped trembling and her tears had stopped. But I soon found her hiccuping against my chest. She drew back a little and stared up at me. A small smile appeared on her lips as she reached up and brushed my cheek. Her hand drew away from me, on her finger resting a final a final tear. She sighed and flicked it away before her head came crashing down onto me again.

"Thank you," she whispered, and nuzzled my chest.

I smiled and rested my chin against her head. "You're welcome."

We stayed that way for a while. Not soon after, Rin's mother came outside. Neither of us bothered to move positions, but we looked over to her. She let out a long sigh before saying, "I've rang the school. You two are off for the day. Len, I've also rang your mother. Rin gave me your number awhile ago for emergencies." She turned around and walked off. I scowled in her direction. She didn't bother showing Rin any sort of comfort.

"Rin?" I asked. "Didn't you parents do anything?"

"Do you really think they did?" Rin chuckled and hiccuped again. "No, only you have. So, thanks. This is...quite a big thing. Remember I said Kohanna was from Rinto?" I nodded and hummed, thinking back to the day I'd first met Kohanna. I'd only known the old girl for a month. "Well, she was all I had left."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously. Rinto wasn't dead, well, that's what I was under the impression. _'Wait... Rinto didn't die too, right?!'_

"I mean," Rin said, taking a moment to sigh and look down, "Kohanna was all I had left from the old Rinto. The Rinto that played with me, cared for me and was my big brother. The Rinto now, well, her doesn't really bother with me anymore. Her meets up with mum and dad a lot but it's always when I'm at school. He's busy with his job and Lenka and I don't think he has time for an annoying, little sister." Rin's face was scrunching up again so I pulled her in close once more.

"You can cry again if you want," I said softly into Rin's ear. "But just know that I'll probably cry with you."

Rin giggled quietly and hooked her arm up so her palm rested on my shoulder. "That's how Rinto used to be. Thanks, Len. I know I've got Miku and Kaito but I honestly don't know where I'd be without you."

"Again, you're welcome," I said with a happy sigh. I was so glad Rin wasn't crying anymore. I knew she was still miserable, but it was understandable. She needed time to grieve. I knew Kohanna was like family to her. "Oh, and don't worry about today. You stayed off school when I needed you and now you need me so I'll stay."

Rin looked up at me, her face absolutely beaming. I suddenly remembered Rin's gifts and grinned. Rin gave me an odd look as I reached down and rummaged through my bag. I found the marshmallows and pulled them out. Rin's eyes widened and her already-red-from-crying face grew even darker.

I held them out and said, "Happy White Day, Rin!"

Rin's mouth hung agape before her beautiful smile finally made its appearance. She took the chocolates and exclaimed, "Thank you! Thanks, Lenny!"

_'Ah, the nicknames are back. I'll take it as a good sign.'_

Rin was about to hug me but I held up my index finger. Rin's eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head to the side. I chuckled, dove back into my bag and returned with the bow. Rin stared at it in complete awe. She looked up at me, as if to check it was actually for her. I held it towards her, encouraging her to take it. She did so and held it carefully.

She still hadn't said a word so I took it back off her and lifted it towards her head. I started to fiddle around, working out how to tie it in Rin's hair. I'm a little ashamed to say I know a thing or two about doing a girl's hair. Lily and I used to braid each other's blonde locks when we were little. We're a little embarrassed about it, and tend to just keep it a secret between us.

I finally got the bow so it wasn't lopsided, drew my hands back and smiled. It suited Rin so much better than I'd originally thought. She looked adorable. Rin reached up and felt around for the two points of the bow. She found them and pulled them down a bit, then up, then down. A big grin plastered across her face.

She launched forwards, nearly causing the chair we were sharing to tip over and squeezed me nearly as tightly as one of Lily's hugs of doom. "Len, I love it! Thank you so much! It's lovely, just like bunny ears! I can wear it to remember Kohanna!"

"I'm glad you like it so much. I thought it'd suit you and it does. It really does."

We fell quiet again, well, other than a small giggle escaping Rin now and again. I felt at peace. I'd given joy to one of the people I cared about the most. I was even happier that I'd made her laugh after such a sad morning for the poor girl.

My phone suddenly buzzed, causing us both to jump a little. Rin reached into my trouser pocket and pulled it out. I didn't mind. There wasn't anything I had to hide. She examined the screen for a moment before she said, "It says 'New Message: Kaito Shion.' What does he want?"

I shrugged and took the phone off of Rin. I opened the message. It read:

**From Kaito**

**I heard what happened. Poor rabbit :( I've always liked the fluffy thing. I take it u're staying off schl with Rin since I don't see u 2 lovebirds in clas. Im sure u'll want to thank me for reminding u about WD, right? Well I just remembered. It's Rin's bday next week. Now watch as I sit back and let u run around in panicked circles. Looooooooooove Kaito ;)**

...what?

What...

WHAT?!

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

I MADE DELL OLD :O

Lol, there were so many ways I could've started this A/N and I went with _that_ XD Yup, poor Dell :( But let's hope Len takes his advice! Quite a fluffy chapter, although, quite sad.

Remember I said at...First Visit, was it? I said that bunnies were going to be important later on. That's right, I've been planning Kohanna's death since the beginning :( But as I've said before, I know exactly what's going to happen from here to the end. (No, no spoilers! XD) And I know Rin's birthday isn't actually in March but again, it's important for the storyline.

Please review, my dear readers :3


End file.
